One Moment
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: <html><head></head>One moment, that is all it takes to change a person's life forever. For Harry that was during his first year when facing down a Dark Lord and met his new family. Now that one moment leads him to find his family again. Being slowly Beta Read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

( Hi Espo here. This is the longest chapter I have likely ever written. I would like to make this know as I have done some proofing but it is not the best. I would also like to add this is my own original idea for this cross over. And before you asked I will still be continuing with Moon Magic. Hope you enjoy and please Review once done.

Enjoy the Chapter Espo out )

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Memories of Ones Lost

Harry walked around what remained of the court area in front of the Entrance Hall. It was finally over, Voldemort was dead not just a spirit floating about the world but truly dead and gone. And this time he had no way of returning no matter what he tried. Everything that had ever held him to this earth was destroyed, no soul anchors, nothing. He was over and gone.

Yet to Harry who could finally breathe a sigh of relief, and smile that the horror that had haunted his life, was now over and done with was not truly happy. It was not because he lacked anything to be honest. His parents before they left this life for the next and much of the rest of the Potter family had been able to amass a rather large fortune. He had a few friends that he was close to, even someone who wanted to be his girlfriend. And to top it all off he was the hero of the Magical World.

But it all felt like it was nothing, something was missing and this was because nearly all of these things had a dark twist behind them. It all came back to Voldemort, the curse of his life. Harry's lack of parents and other family was because Voldemort had killed them all off. The fame and his want to be girlfriend all came from the fact that to the world he had done something that was considered impossible, and made it so even at a young age he was forced to fight to live through a year.

The only thing that had been truly untainted by this war was his friend. Or at least that had been true up till a few months ago. When one of his friends, Ron, had not only left the group, but had nearly broke the heart of Harry's closest friend, Hermione Granger. Then later when returning only after realizing the rest of the world had it no better off than Harry or Hermione did, did he return. Sure he had saved Harry's life, but past that he never really acted as if his leaving had changed anything at all.

Harry drew out his wand, the one that had been his for all his life. It was in two pieces still, pulling out the second wand that he had won in the final battle, known as the Death Stick or Master Wand, he decided he was going to try a few things, before he went on his last great quest.

So with a few taps on his old wand using the Master Wand he was able to repair the first. He sheathed them both before standing up and looking around. It truly look like a battle field, around him, but then again the last battle, the battle for Hogwarts had been fought on this very site. He pulled out his new wand again and with a quick burst of magic sent a very powerful spell out that hit a tree causing it to return to full bloom and health. It gave him a small smile that things would return back to how they should be one day soon.

"So having fun," a voice said behind him.

Harry did not even turn; he knew who had spoken, "Yes, I am Hermione."

"Good, but why are you not inside celebrating with everyone else?" Hermione asked walking over.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione, her normally bushy hair and bright life fill eyes were showed signs of the war. But this was just from the wearing down, and time spent out trying to end it as fast as possible, and hiding from the enemy. Harry was sure given a few days she would be back to her old self in no time.

"I want some time alone is all," Harry said.

"I think you have had a lot of that up till now," Hermione pointed out.

"That and well… I am going to be leaving again soon," Harry said, looking away out over the Hogwarts grounds to the Forbidden forest.

"Leaving, but why?" Hermione asked, her voice filled confusion and hurt.

"I have a promise I need to keep," Harry said.

"A promise, to whom?" Hermione asked, moving around till Harry was facing her again.

"Well… I am not sure if you would believe me even if I told you," Harry said, as he reached into his pocket.

"Harry, I am a witch, unbelievable things happen all the time. Especially around you," Hermione pointed out.

Harry could not help but chuckle at this, it seemed that most every year he had done or surviving the impossible. He looked at Hermione closely before nodding to himself, "Fine you want to know. I will tell you, but trust me, when I say that this is a little out there even by my normal standers."

"Try me," Hermione said, before sitting down on a nearby large stone that had been taken out of the ground in the battle.

Harry nodded, "It happened during our first year, and it is why I vanished for those two weeks right after stopping Voldemort from getting the stone."

Hermione blinked, "Wait I thought you said you had no memory at all of what happened during that time."

"I lied Hermione. No I am not proud of it, but I had to at the time, and it is among a few different things I lied about," Harry said.

"So, what happened," Hermione asked.

"I well remember how I said Voldemort attacked me, rather than what I told everyone before where he passed through me and that was the last thing I remember. I actually held up my arms in front of me to block him, but I had forgotten I was holding the Sorceries stone at the time. As you can guess there was a major reaction to his magic and the magic within the stone," Harry said. As Harry began telling Hermione more of the story his mind began replaying the events of the time.

Harry could remember awakening sometime later, though he was never really sure how long he had been out of it. Slowly getting up he looked about and realized that he was not in any place he knew of, but if he were to place any guesses it was the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts. Though he had no clue how he had gotten there.

Standing up slowly, Harry looked about before notice right by where he had been laying was the stone. But it was different than before, and pulsing slowly with some weird energy. Figuring it was not any used to him at the time he put the stone in his robe pocket and began looking for a way back to the school.

Harry had barely stepped more than a foot from where he had begun with a clash of lighting and thunder was heard nearby and it began pouring rain on him. He gasped in surprise at how fast the sky had gone from seemingly completely clear to cloud filled and raining hard in only a minute or so. But he did not wonder at this to long as he saw a rather large hallowed out tree nearby and made a run for it. Quickly he ducked inside, and sighed happily seeing he was now safely out of the rain.

Sitting just inside the tree he looked up at the sky, ideal wondering where he was to have such weird weather. But then as Harry looked up at the sky he noticed something coming rapidly into view. It was hard to miss over all, because of the creature's vivid blue color, and the fact that as it fought its way through the air, a splash of rainbow color seemed to disappear and reappear. Then without warning a bolt of lightning flew out and hit the creature.

Harry watched fearfully as the creature suddenly started falling straight towards the ground. Now normally Harry would not race out to save some creature that had been struck by lightning, which was falling to the ground. One chances were he would be hit by lighting and two and more likely the creatures was now dead. But something made him run towards the falling creature and it was the same feeling that prompted him to go and save Hermione during the troll attack.

Harry raced out, forgetting about the lightning that struck down around the forest as he wove through the tree. Keeping the falling creature in sight he was just able to make out its path it would be taking. Then wiping out his wand, he made a silent wish for this to work and cast a spell along the path the creature was falling.

Somehow against all the odds the spell struck the creature, and Harry at once gave a tug using the spell and brought the creature down to him. He ended the spell and caught the creature in his hands, before a rather loud burst of thunder made it very clear this was not a good place to remain. Like a rabbit he bolted back to the tree he had claimed a minutes before as his shelter. Once safely back inside, he slumped to the ground panting still holding the creature safely in his arms. It was not till he was able to breathe normally did he look at what he had saved.

At first he was not sure what to make of it. By all rights it looked to by a small pony, tiny by comparison to even some of the smallest ponies he had ever seen in pictures. Then there was the question of its color. Its body was a very light blue, almost sky blue, and its mane and tail was actually rainbow in color, each having one of the six main colors. Lastly it had small wings, which looked hardly big enough to lift a bird let alone a creature of this size.

But no matter what Harry's thoughts were on what this strange thing really was, he knew that it was safe. And thankfully, it seemed to still be alive as he could feel its chest expand and shrink in time with his own chest. But as time went by and no sign of the creature waking, and with little to do Harry's mind began to drift and soon he was asleep.

He slept through that night till the next morning when the first rays of the sun awoke him, and the sleeping creature. He stretched a little bit as he woke, and as he moved he let go of the little creature causing it to grumble some. Harry blinked surprised, and listened onto to hear it speak.

"Five more minutes Fluttershy… this bed is comfy," The creature said.

Harry blinked in surprise; sure he knew other creatures could speak to human. He had after all spoken to then release a snake on his cousin once even if was by accident. He had no wish to surprise this creature by making it realize what it said was not true. But it was not something he could stop now as the creature quickly realized it was not laying on any bed.

The little creature's eyes snapped open as it looked around, before spotting Harry and leapt away from him. This put it near the back of the hollowed out tree, causing it to be put into a corner without even meaning to. But Harry did not really notice this as it started firing question at him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" The creature said, its voice revealing it to be a female.

"Whoa, whoa calm down. And let me answer one at a time okay," Harry said finally getting through the line of questions.

"Wait… you can talk?" The creature said, blinking in surprise, getting out of its aggressive stance.

"Yes I can talk, just like you," Harry said careful to not roll his eyes as the creature had been asking him questions to explain himself, before asking, "Now, might I ask… what is your name?"

"That is weird, I thought only Ponies, Dragons, and Griffins could talk. And my name is Rainbow Dash, what is yours?" The now named Rainbow Dash said.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Weird name considering you don't have a lot of hair," Rainbow said, looking at Harry closely.

"Well, my name is a little more common from where I come from," Harry said taking a quick guess that this creature, likely a pony, had a name based off how it acted.

"I see, so what are you?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I am a human. I come from a place called England, and I seemed to have gotten rather lost, might I ask though what you are, or for that matter where I am?" Harry asked.

"I am a Pony, a Pegasus Pony to be completely correct, and currently we are in Equestria," Rainbow said, looking Harry over a confused look on her face.

"And as such I know I have officially gone crazy," Harry said, rubbing his head trying to figure out if this was really just some crazy dream instead of a real thing.

"Oh, you don't look crazy to me, though you look like you have been through one rather insane day," Rainbow said, pointing to spots on Harry's clothes that seemed rather badly torn.

Harry nodded noticing these, "Yes. I did, and it feels like it keeps getting longer."

Rainbow nodded as the two of them lapsed into silence, before Rainbow finally spoke, "By the way. Thanks for saving me last night… at least I assume you did that."

"You are right, and welcome. But if you don't mind my asking, why were you out in a storm like that in the first place," Harry asked.

"Well, I was out practicing some of my flying skills, when the weather team must have begun to set up for the storm. I did not notice till it was too late and got caught in the storm before I was able to get back to camp," Rainbow said.

Harry could feel a lie in that statement though he could not figure out why this was so. Thinking about it for a few minutes he sighed, "Well at least I was here to save you, right?"

"Right, though normally I am the one doing the saving," Rainbow said, trying to make herself look rather important.

But for something that was barely bigger than a full grown cat, the affect was rather comical causing Harry to giggle. Rainbow growled looking rather angry as she glared at Harry.

"Sorry, I did not mean to laugh. It is just you try to build up yourself that way for one so small it reminds me other younger kids playing games be being the hero of the adventure," Harry said, trying to defuse the anger before it got him into trouble.

Rainbow Dash still gave him a light glare before nodded, "Well I guess I am a filly, but that does not mean I am not awesome!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes, surviving a lightning strike is one way to point to that. So, could we head back to your camp? Maybe find a way to get me home?"

"Well I rather not," Rainbow said, "But I do know one place where we could find that information. That is if you're up to walking that far."

"Where is that," Harry asked.

"Well I heard that they have a library with books about everything in Canterlot. If we are lucky then we should find a way to get you home," Rainbow explained.

"Well let's get going, how far is it from here," Harry asked getting up.

"About two days walk for one of my age, so about a day or less for you," Rainbow said getting up, looking a little put out almost.

Harry noticed this and asked, "What is wrong."

"Well you're a new friend, and I don't want to say goodbye yet," Rainbow said, looking away.

Harry smiled and kneeling gave her a hug saying, "Rainbow I am not going to just leave you. But I need to find a way home or at least let my other friends at least know I am safe. If you want you can come with me when I return if that would make you feel better."

"Really?" Rainbow asked surprised.

"Really really," Harry said.

Rainbow smiled and leapt happy from his arms and flew out of the tree and circled about cheering some. It was an interesting site till she stopped suddenly spotting something, and flew back towards Harry semi worried. Harry grabbed her and held her close drawing out his wand as he went, as suddenly two more ponies, Pegasus landed near them in full armor. The second looked at the first and took off at once, back into the air. Harry on the other hand slowly lowered his wand, he doubted he was in trouble just yet, but he was not about to take a risk.

"Those are the Canterlot Royal Guards," Rainbow whispered, looking at the one was still around in shock.

"Well I am guessing they are here for either you or me," Harry said.

"Well I didn't do anything wrong, did you," Rainbow asked.

"Not unless my coming here somehow caused something that I am unaware of," Harry said.

"I can hear you both," The Guard said walking slowly over.

Both Harry and Rainbow glugged looking at the Guard, as he spoke again, "We were sent out on a mission by Princess Celestia to search the forest for anything that might have caused the magical burst from last night, as the magic caused the storm to appear without add of anypony."

Rainbow blinked in surprise, while Harry was putting this little bit of information together in his slowly forming view of this world. It seemed that the weather was controlled and understood well beyond that of his own world.

Rainbow then spoke, "But how is that possible? Weather cannot just appear out of nowhere, we have to put the right clouds out, before we could even get a storm of that size. It had to be the weather team practice gone terribly wrong."

"That storm you talk about was no accident caused by the weather team; it was caused by forces well beyond our knowledge. As that storm was well beyond the control of the weather ponies to make. It took them nearly the entire night to bring it down from that super storm to the normal one and even then it took another two hours to make it finally stop raining," the Guard explained.

Harry felt a rather big pit forming in his stomach, as whether he wanted to believe it or not he was very, very sure that his arrival had caused that storm. This was also the same feeling that had saved him from getting in trouble before. Rainbow on the other had was staring at the guard in shock, a storm that was beyond the weather ponies to control was truly unheard of, as even in the oldest of tales the weather was always nearly always controlled by the ponies.

Rainbow looked back at Harry, who she then noticed had some form of dread in his eyes. And it did not take her long to realize he was thinking he might actually be the cause for last night storm. She did not want to believe that it could even be possible. But before she could even try and tell Harry it was not his fault, the sound of wings flapping filled the air.

Harry turned and quickly spotted the source of the wings, and saw three more royal guards appearing. One was likely the guard from before while the other two were pulling a carriage of sorts. Harry looked at Rainbow who just nodded as the three landed, she was sure this was going to be alright, or at least hoped it would.

Harry and Rainbow were told to get into the carriage and they soon set out from their location. It was only once they had gotten into the air did Harry and Rainbow actually see the destruction the storm had caused. Trees were split in clean in half, while limbs and leaves were missing from other trees. For Rainbow it was a greater shock than Harry who knew what damage a powerful storm could cause.

As they flew onwards towards an increasingly larger mountain, Rainbow could not help but ask, "Did… did you cause all that."

"Well, I don't think I did. But I don't see any other reason for why this happened," Harry said looking down at the area as the damage to the forest slowly decreased as they flew away from where the core of the storm had formed.

"I… I believe you," Rainbow said.

Harry just nodded as stayed low in the carriage as they flew onwards. It was not till they had touched down did he venture a look outside of it again. They were inside a large court area with a great many Royal Guard ponies all around them. He could count quite a few of the three different types. All male and all looking very serious.

"So this is what you found," A voice said, causing Harry to spin around and spot a pony unlike all the others around it.

Harry did not even have to guess who this was; it had to be the princess, Princess Celestia. She looked to be at least as tall as him, her main and tail had three colors, and they both shifted about almost as if caught in a none stop breeze. She also had wings, and a horn, and a crown to top it all off. It was an impressive and scary sight to say the least.

Harry shrank back a little bit clucking Rainbow to his chest in fear, and worry. Her sheer size and radiance gave off a feeling of power he had only felt once or twice before. In many ways it was like looking at the sun compared to the stars when he looked form the guards to her.

The Princess then came over after getting an answer from the guard and looked down into the carriage and smiled, "Well come on out. I am not going to hurt you. I would just like to ask some questions."

"Oh… okay," Harry said, watching her, while Rainbow Dash decided to remain silent.

Harry got out of the carriage and looked up at her and realized she was at actually two feet taller than he was, and when he was up close he could feel her power even better than before. She asked him to follow her, and he just nodded and soon she led him to a small study were they could talk. Once inside the room she sat down on a large cushion and asked Harry and Rainbow Dash to do the same.

Once they had comfortable Rainbow spoke for the first time, "you're not angry at us?"

"Not at all, I am just trying to figure out what caused that storm a last night," Celestia said smiling at them.

"Well…" Harry said, but could not finish.

"You think you are the cause of it is that right," Celestia said.

"How did you know that," Harry asked confused.

"Your feelings and thoughts are easy to read when they are written all over your face. But before we get to why you think you did it. Why don't we get each other's names first, and figure out what happened, before we begin with fun little blame game," Celestia said.

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Rainbow Dash who I meant last night," Harry said.

"Princess Celestia is my name," Celestia said, "Though you can just call me Celestia for now okay?"

"Yes of course Celestia," Harry said.

"So care to tell me, what you are, and how you came to be out in that forest," Celestia asked.

"Well, thing is Celestia… I don't know fully," Harry said.

"Why not," Celestia asked.

"Well in order to explain what I am, and where I am from I might have to explain my entire life," Harry said.

"Well if that is what you think this would require then please do so, if you feel that what needs to be done," Celestia said.

"You're not going to force me to tell you," Harry said rather surprised.

"Harry, I have seen many, many things in my life time. Including something that cannot be explained, unless someone wants to tell me. But if I went and forced every pony to reveal their secrets, no one would like me very much," Celestia said matter a fact tone of voice.

"Okay, but I going to warn, you this is not the happiest of tales," Harry warned.

"I understand," Celestia said, a slight frown forming as best she could tell this was a young one but he talked and acted much older than that of a kid in some ways.

"Rainbow… you might not want to hear this," Harry said looking down at his newest friend.

"No I am staying," Rainbow said.

"Are you sure, this is not something one as young as young as you should hear," Harry said, causing the frown to grow on Celestia's face.

"I am sure, you're my new best friend, and friends stick together," Rainbow said rather firmly.

Harry nodded, he could not force Rainbow to leave, and he was sure the only way she would, would be from an order from Celestia. Looking at Celestia he noticed the frown, but did not comment as he sorted everything out slowly in his mind using some concepts he had found in a library book while browsing one day. The full design of the art was to keep people out of your mind, but the basics helped keep one mind organized and increase one memory.

"Okay, then be warned," Harry said before taking a deep breath and began his story, or what he knew of it.

Harry began with his life, telling them about his less than pleasant childhood. And his so called family. How he had hide and signs of his magical skill from them when weird things happen, which was a surprising amount. Causing things more than once to fly to him, or even teleporting once and while, and changing his own hair once.

Harry then explained how when he had started school this did not change much either. Dudley his cousin made it so no kids wanted to be friends with Harry. And while Dudley could never pin anything bad on him, he did make sure to get bad grades, as Harry started getting yelled at for getting better grades then his cousin.

As they got a little bit older to the ages when playground fights and competition became more common, Harry got a few beatings from his cousin and slowly forming gang, till Harry started running. By the end of the time that he had left the school for the next school he would be going to, Hogwarts, he was the fastest kid around. And would always be picked it a running competition came up.

He then told of his home life with the Dursley, and the literal nightmare it was. He did admit that doing work around the house was not a bad thing, nor was it really hard. But being turned into basically the families slave was not something he liked considering on top of it his sleeping quarters under the stairs.

He paused for a few moments after he finished explaining his life up till he had joined at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was going to let Celestia have time to think about this before he continued, because it was his bad life before Hogwarts which made him act as he did at Hogwarts.

Celestia for that matter was slightly considered on a number of levels. Harry had told her everything without trouble, or even sadness at his life up till he had stopped. To her it pointed to his emotions being almost destroyed or at least should have been. And she had seen ponies lose it over much less, yet this kid whether by some saving grace, or his own dumb luck had survived without too much of a emotional impact, or at least so it seemed.

Rainbow on the other hand was feeling very sad; her friend had suffered so much more than she ever had. Sure she had dealt with a bully or two, before but most would pick on her calling her names and finally she could not take it anymore and fled from camp as her only friend, which had been her the reason to remain strong, was not there anymore.

Harry noticed a tear or two leaking down Rainbow's face and held her close, saying, "It is okay, my life is not all bad as you may think. Just my early life, besides if I let it get to me. Well I would be much worse off than I am now."

"That would explain why you seem older than you truly are," Celestia said looking at Harry closely.

Harry looked away keeping his face rather expressionless, "One has to grown up quickly when you have to look out for yourself from your own family."

Celestia nodded, as both Rainbow and she could see the mask Harry was wearing. It was not made to fool others, but rather to keep himself in check. It was a force of will alone it seemed that kept Harry from losing his cool. And if he really thought that he was the cause of the storm, Celestia in this case was thankful that he knew how to keep calm.

"Well anyway, one day I got a letter and it was that letter that would change my life forever and explain so many things," Harry said, as he began explaining his life again.

Harry first explained about finding out about the world of Witches and Wizards. How his mom and dad had really died, and how their killed had been somehow how beaten, not killed, by Harry as a kid. He then explained about going to Hogwarts and his meeting his friends. He talked about the classes, the sports, and many other things that went on at the school normally.

Next he went onto what had gone wrong that year. First with the troll which using the painting one the wall he gave a guess at its height, and pointed out that his early life made him more than willing to give his life for others if it meant saving a friend. Kind of a weird way to earn meaning, and as such the lengths he would go to, to keep his friends as well. Then later the attack on him while he was playing the game Quidditch, which was connected.

The next problem he ran across was the incident with the dragon, and their later punishment in the Forbidden Forest. At this time how he had meant and been saved from the Shade, which was feeding on a dead unicorn. Next he told them about finally figure out what was actually going on with the Sorcerer stone.

When they went to confront the Headmaster of the Hogwarts, they were turned down and made a plan to deal with the problem themselves. Not the best plan Harry admitted. But they did not feel as if they had any other choice. He recounted the challenges that were placed to stop their and who they thought was after the stone.

As he reached the end of his tale he then explained about what had happened after he had faced down and barely won against Voldemort and Professor Quirrell. And the event right after that, where the shade form of Voldemort had rushed at him and caused that him to lose conscious. Then waking up in Equestria, and the later storm and meeting Rainbow.

It was at this point Harry ended his tale as there was nothing left to reveal. The room fell into silence as Celestia began thinking about. She looked at Harry then at Rainbow Dash, she needed more time to think before she decided on anything. As she realized this a small smile little her face, maybe she could use these two to help with her own students or help the filly who had lost her family recently. True she did not like using others, but in this case she felt it would be better for everypony over all.

"Harry do you or Rainbow have a place to stay," Celestia asked.

"No, not currently," Harry said.

"Then would you care to stay here, at least till we get a message home to let them know your okay," Celestia said, though she very much doubted it was possible based on what Harry had already told her.

Harry nodded, "That would be great."

Rainbow smiled and nodded happily at this, "Can I stay to?"

"Of course, I would never split up such a pair of cute friends," Celestia said.

"Awesome," Rainbow said happily flying a little bit around Harry.

"Quicksilver, could you please come in," Celestia said looking at the door.

A few seconds later, one of the Royal Guards came in, "Yes Princess?"

"I would like you bring my two apprentices, and their foalsitter here. As well as the filly that was brought in recently. I need to have a quick word with them," Celestia ordered.

"Of course Princess," Quicksilver said, bowing slightly, before leaving to do as he was told.

"Harry I might ask can I see this stone that brought you here?" Celestia asked suddenly.

"Sure," Harry said pulling it out of his pocket before noticing it was different that before.

Harry realized the shape had changed completely. Unlike before were it might have been like any other stone, outside what it was made of, it now was a perfect four side pyramid. He looked at it closely, and saw some weird sort of glow at the very heart of it. As he looked at it the glow that was coming from inside it seemed to call him, slowly drawing him deeper into the stone.

It was not until Rainbow poked Harry that he came out of this weird trance, nearly jumping in surprise. He shook his head and sat the stone down on the desk in the room. Celestia looked at for a few seconds before turning back to Harry, something weird was going on.

"Harry, what just happened," Rainbow asked.

"I am not sure, the stones shape changed. And now there seems to be some sort of weird magic on it," Harry said making sure to keep his eyes away from stone.

Rainbow blinked and flew over and picked up the stone before either Celestia or Harry could stop her, she then looked at Harry confused, "I don't see anything weird about it."

"Maybe I am just seeing things," Harry said shaking his head, before taking the stone from Rainbow's grip and setting it away from her, "But just in case let's leave it alone for now okay?"

"Of course," Rainbow said, noticing the slight concern that was in Harry's voice.

"Harry, Rainbow could you both wait outside for a few minutes, I need to talk with some others. Before I decide which rooms you will be in," Celestia said.

"Sure," Harry said grabbing Rainbow out of the air, and moved through the door that Celestia pointed to.

Celestia nodded and looked back at the stone pyramid that now sat on her desk. It was truly something to behold as she could feel the magic that flowed and moved about, seeming to almost warp reality. Yet, she could feel that its true purpose was not just powerful magic.

But before she could study it more, a knock was made on her door. Looking up from the stone she spoke, "Who is it?"

"Quicksilver, my princess. I have brought Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Blue Star, and Trixie," Quicksilver's voice said from behind the door.

"Good, please come in," Celestia said smiling.

The door was opened as to unicorn fillies moved quickly into the room followed by their current foalsitter. A Unicorn, with a blue coat, and dark green main entered in after them. Celestia smiled seeing the three of them and asked that Quicksilver remain outside the door till she called for him again.

She then turned those that he had brought in. The first was Blue star, a unicorn foalsitter, who was trying to get into acting; she had a neat ability to morph her form from one pony to the next and even mimic their voices. It reminded Celestia very much of the changelings, but this ability showed many traits that it was not a changeling that was before her. Her cutie mark was the theater masks.

The second was her first and oldest student, Sunset Shimmer. She was a unicorn with an orange coat, and the abilities to mess with the light waves that traveled about. But currently this power was only in its beginning stages. And Celestia after learning about the power decided to help her control it better as to avoid a possible accidents that might happen. This was shown by her sun shaped cutie mark.

The third and youngest of the group was a small filly named Trixie. Her colors were a lot like Rainbow Dash's own, but her main and tail were two slightly different tones of blue. As of currently, she did not have a cutie mark. But since being taken in she had become fascinated with some of the illusion magic that the guards used to disappear. Leading to Celestia guessing she would be finding her mark soon.

That last and second youngest of the three was also by far the most powerful unicorn Celestia had seen in a long time. Twilight Sparkle. But she was only a filly and was learning to control her powerful magical powers, less they hurt her or worse another pony. Her own cutie mark was weird, as it did not show some sort of magic, but rather one large star with several smaller stars surrounding the first. Celestia was not sure complete wither that mark was based off as it being a family trait or if her true gifts were not known yet.

"You called for us," Blue Star said, after she made sure Twilight, Trixie, and Sunset were sitting still on a cushion.

"Yes, something has come up recently and I need to ask you each something," Celestia said.

"Oh would it have anything to do with that weird storm last night," Twilight asked.

"Sort of," Celestia said, while Blue Star shot Twilight a light glare for speaking out of turn.

"What is it you need to know," Blue Star said.

"Well we might have found the source of the storm, but in doing so we collected two young ones, and currently they need a place to stay. I have given them the choice of staying here, and they would like this," Celestia said.

"And you are wondering if I can watch over another two fillies?" Blue Star said collecting the dots quickly enough.

"Yes, though these two fillies are not like these three," Celestia said.

"With all due respect, if these three cannot beat me, I doubt that these new two in addition will be even a problem," Blue Star said, sounding a little too confident.

"I am not sure if you fully understand, but it guess it would be better to show you rather than tell you," Celestia said before calling Harry and Rainbow back into the room.

To say what Blue Star saw entering into the room was what she was expecting would be downright wrong. She had been expecting two Unicorn fillies, not a young Pegasus which she could deal with. But the other one, that was currently carrying said Pegasus, was Blue Star's size and standing on two legs. And was not like any creature she had ever seen, or for that matter, read about before.

"Blue Star, Twilight, Trixie, and Sunset, these are Harry and Rainbow Dash," Celestia said giggling a little bit at the look of shock and surprise that filled Blue Star's eyes.

"Hello," Harry said before sitting down Rainbow, who at once ran over and looked at the other three fillies.

But Twilight's, Trixie's, and Sunset's eyes were locked on him. They were shocked and confused as never seeing anything like him before and quickly began pelting him with questions, each of them wanting to know more about him, and completely forgetting about the Pegasus that had just came up to them.

Harry though before he was too swamped by questions was saved by Celestia, "Now girls calm down. You don't need to probe him for information right now. There will be plenty of time later, as Harry and his friend Rainbow Dash will be staying with you for the next few weeks while we figure out how to contact Harry's home. That is if you are all willing?"

"Yes, of course," Twilight said.

"Yes please," Sunset said, before looking at Rainbow who was looking at them.

"Sure," Trixie said still staring at Harry.

Blue Star sighed, this was not quite what she had signed up form when getting a job here, but if this what it took she would be more than willing to watch all five. Even if one of those stood as tall as her instead of being less than half her height like normal.

"So Blue Star do you think you can keep an eye on him," Celestia asked.

"Yes I believe so," Blue Star said.

"Good. Quicksilver," Celestia said, before calling out.

"Yes Princess, could you please take Harry and the others back to their rooms," Celestia said.

"What rooms are Harry Potter and Rainbow Dash to be staying in," Quicksilver asked.

"The ones right next to Twilights, and Sunset. Also move Trixie into that wing as well," Celestia said.

"Okay everyone follow me," Quicksilver said before leading the foals and one human out of the office their rooms.

Blue Star moved to follow but Celestia asked her to remain behind. She had something she needed for Blue Star to know about before she could make sure Harry was taken perfect care of. It took nearly thirty minutes for Celestia to explain what she needed to have done for Harry. Not only was his diet which had had a lot of meat in it before changed, but also the fact he would need some fresh clothes.

Blue Star nodded keeping careful track of what Celestia had told her. She then asked why or for that matter where Harry came from. Celestia sighed saying that would be something she would have to ask Harry, as right now Celestia did not feel comfortable telling another pony his story. Blue star was slightly surprised by this, but decided not to press the subject.

Celestia then let Blue Star leave to get back to her job, before shaking her head. It had been a truly long day, and even longer night, as she had been out with the weather team trying to bring the storm under control. To think that the stone held enough power to create that storm, or worse still if Harry held that power and did not even know it yet.

She had a lot to get through, but as Celestia turned her attention back to the stone to begin studying it she noticed something slightly troubling. The stone was missing. Now this would not be a bad thing normally, but for an object like this to go missing made her worry greatly. Thankfully she knew likely who had taken it, and as such made her ways Sunset's and Twilight's rooms.

Sunset smiled as she closed the door to her room, before pulling out the weird crystal pyramid. She was not sure what had drawn her to it, but the light that it had given off when she had first entered the room, made it impossible not to grab. She did not normally do stuff like this, but for some reason she felt she had to do it this time.

Using her magic she moved it slowly about examining every inch of it. She poked it once or twice but nothing seemed truly interesting about it like it had been before. It seemed now just some weird pyramid shaped stone. She sat it down on her bed as Twilight came into her room, leading both Harry and Rainbow showing them around. Sunset at once went to greet them and show them around her room, but as they moved about Harry spotted the stone lying on her bed and spoke up.

"Sunset where did you get that stone," Harry asked.

"It was sitting on Celestia desk, why?" Sunset said slightly confused.

Harry sighed and picked it up, "You should not have taken this. It is… well the reason I am in this place rather my home."

"Oh really is it powerful or something," Twilight asked, looking at the stone, it was catching her attention much like had already done with Rainbow, Sunset, and Harry.

"Well, yes actually and Celestia was going to study it," Harry said looking at the stone.

"Could I look at it," Twilight asked, hopefully.

"Well it cannot hurt too much, I suppose just be careful," Harry said sitting down in the room, so Twilight could look at the stone better.

But like before as soon as she actually touched it, the interest seemed to leave her within moments. Though she could still feel the weird magic that surrounded it, and was interested by that. Harry moved and sat the stone down on Sunset's night stand once Twilight was done. Harry figure he might wait till the Foalsitter came by to return the stone to Celestia. It had not actually done anything weird or strange that he had noticed since he had come to this world.

As such he began talking with Rainbow, Twilight, and Sunset who actually liked being call Sun or Shimmer, about their world. It was through them he learned first about the cutie marks which each of the three ponies already had, which showed up with they figured out what they were supposed to do with the rest of their life.

Harry felt this was slightly mean as it meant they could never be able to enjoy something else. Twilight than pointed out this was not true. Just because their mark meant one thing, did not mean they could not, or would not enjoy doing something else. Twilight pointed out her own mark stood, or at least they were thinking it stood for the different paths of magic, but she also enjoyed reading and spending time with Shimmer. Harry nodded understanding a little bit better.

There talk then switched over to talk about the place they were currently at, which Twilight and Shimmer had a lot of information on, since they had grown up in Canterlot. Rainbow then explained about Cloudsdale, her home town, which was made entirely out of clouds. Which surprised Harry that such a place was possible to actually a city. Rainbow pointed out that Pegasus ponies could walk on clouds, and with the ability to control the weather, this actually made the best homes.

It was at this point the foalsitter Blue Star, and Trixie returned, and checked on them. Harry said they were doing fine, but he needed to have something returned to Celestia. Blue Star and Trixie both looked at the stone in surprised. Trixie poked it a few times, before Blue Star agreed to take it back to Celestia. But the moment that Blue Star's magic touched it, a weird glow began to surround the stone. Blue Star at once pulled back her magic, but that did not stop the glow from growing in intensity.

Harry at once moved in front of the small fillies and told them to get out of the room as he drew his wand. While he was not sure what was going on, or what he could really do it about it. That did not mean he was going to risk someone else's life, even if they were talking ponies. Blue Star teleported and moved around to grab the four fillies to get them out, but before she could actually get close enough to grab and teleport again six rays of light shot out from all five corns and center of the pyramid and struck each of them in the chest.

Harry gasped and yelled as he was thrown to the floor by the force of the magic, though the others seemed to fair a little bit better than he had since they were on all fours. Then without warning a burst of pain hit each of them as their head began to ache from some reason. This feeling lasted for all of five seconds before it passed and the glow and powerful lines of energy that connected them each to the weird stone faded.

Harry slowly got up, but he could barely think as his thoughts moved every which way at once. Even normal thoughts were hard at this point. It was only a few moments later when Celestia appeared outside the door and saw this scene and gasped. She at once pointed her horn at the stone powering up an attack, as to destroy it. But before she could unleash the spell on the stone, the light faded from the stone as well and it fell to the floor and broke into several pieces. Celestia blinked in surprise, letting the spell disappear, before carefully using some of the items around the room to get the pieces into a bag so she did not trigger another weird event, then went to check on the five.

Harry and the others by this point were able to stand back up fully, and get their minds under control again only to realize one thing. Their minds were not as… lonely as before. Somehow the stone had connected their minds, much to each of their surprise, but also their annoyance. Thankfully for them nothing else happened that day and Rainbow and Harry were able to get settled into the castle.

Over the next week or so they worked on getting Harry used to their world, showing and teaching him a great deal. In return Harry showed what he could about his own world. Including his own magical skills, even if it was lacking. He had only started working on it after all. After this he worked on copying some of the skills they had, by just making the magic he had move how he wanted to with limited results.

The next thing they learned about what the true meaning behind Twilight's cutie mark when while looking up at the stars one night Harry suggested that she try and move the stars about. To Twilight's surprise she could move the stars about without a problem, the only problem ended up being that she caused the sky to go crazy as stars began moving about all over it. Twilight began to panic at this seeing that she had in her terms, "broke the sky."

Harry picked her up though and helped her slowly to calm down, saying it was not her fault. After calming her down more, the stars began to slowly down moving lazily like before, but still not in their normal spots. Twilight closed her eyes for a second and thought for a few moments and then pulled all the stars back to their rightful paths. How she knew where every star went though was beyond her to explain.

With the stars set back into their right places Twilight decided to try one last thing. Her horn glow filled the area in a violet light. Then with an extra bright burst of magic and power her horn shot a blast of energy into the sky above. After the magical glow vanished and they were able to see again, they noticed that where the magic had hit five new starts now stood twinkling in the sky around a sixth star.

Twilight explained that she had made the stars, as one for each of their group, with Harry's being the center most. Harry had pulled Twilight into a tight hug thanking her for this gift. Once she was sat down looking rather happy with herself, the others pulled her into a hug as well. Blue Star smiled and let go, before going to find Celestia to tell her the very interesting news.

But all the time they spent together was not just learning, but also playing and having fun. And though Harry mostly stayed out of these play time, thanks to his size, he would still stay nearby. Blue Star at these points would often talk with him using the newly made mental link as to not disturb the others. They would talk about a great many things growing closer together as well. And as the second week began drawing to an end Blue Star said she had something to tell and show all of them. But sadly then would not come to pass.

Celestia had returned the stone the day Blue Star would show Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset, Trixie, Harry, and Celestia her secret. It seemed that the magic that had been in it had faded from the stone. And even trying to put the pieces back together wielded no results. As such the stone pieces sat on Harry's bedside table where Twilight and Sunset found them. And in their child like wisdom they figured they could figure out the secret of the stones.

"What you two working on," Harry asked coming into the room, after they had managed to put the stone back into is nearly prefect pyramid shape.

Twilight smiled and moved out of the way showing him, "Well Celestia could not figure it out. So Shimmer and I thought we could give it a try, as we were affected by it."

"Makes sense," Harry said sitting down by them.

"By the way while working on this we notice some sort of weird symbol on one of the pieces." Twilight said hold up the piece.

Harry took the piece and looked at it closely, it was true the symbol was weird looking. He put it back down a little bit later not sure what to make of it, when he noticed their the other large pieces even the ones that had been fitted back together, had a Cutie mark of each of his five new friends on them. One of the pieces showing what Trixie's mark was likely to be.

"I… I think this is what connect us," Harry said.

"Well yes of course, it has all our cutie marks after all. Though that would mean that weird symbol is your own cutie mark… if you had one," Twilight said.

Harry nodded it made sense in some ways, "So you having any luck?"

"Well we got everyone but yours and Twilight's pieces on," Shimmer said happily.

"Which means that that those two last pieces will be simple," Harry said.

"Yep," Twilight said floating the stone up and began pushing the last to pieces together.

Indeed the last two pieces slide together without a problem and with a slow glow the stone became a one piece again. Harry slowly and carefully took it out of the air and looked at it smiling.

"Well done," Harry said to the pair of them.

"You're welcome," Shim said happily.

"Want to take this to Celestia see what she can figure out about it now?" Harry asked.

"Sure, or we could just keep it here, it is not like it is doing anything wrong," Twilight pointed out.

Harry thought about it and nodded, there was nothing wrong with leaving it alone for now, and telling Celestia later tonight. It is sad though as a child's or fillies logic is not always the best. Setting the now fixed stone on his bedside table something did happen that he had not expect. As it touched the table, where his wand had been also sitting the magic from the wand, the stone, and Harry's own magic reacted bring out the dormant power within the stone.

A shock wave rippled out from Harry throwing both Twilight and Shimmer against the wall, before they could even give a yell of shook. Harry was able to get out a mental call for help before the magical pulsed again and captured him inside a sphere of powerful magic. The stone began to come apart, the points and sides each talking up spots around the bubble of magic walls. While the center piece remained floating in front of Harry.

It was at this point that Rainbow, Trixie, and Blue Star came into the room and saw what was going on. Blue Star at once ran to help Twilight and Shim, waking them up before turning to try and help Harry escape the sphere. But by then it was too late, like before the five corners of the pyramid sent out a beam of light that hit each of them.

But unlike before where it had given them a great gift, the ability to talk with each other through their minds, it was taking their magical power from them. Rainbow was soon on the floor panting hard, followed a few seconds later by the other four ponies. Harry was slamming his fist against the sphere's magical walls and core trying to help them in some way. But it was all for not as the beams broke with the sound of a cracking whip. As each string broke with the pony it was connected, they gave out a yell of shock, pain and fear.

Their minds went silent; there was no connection between any of them anymore. Twilight started to get up followed by the others as they tried to move to help Harry in some shape form or fashion, but they were too weak. The stone had drained too much of their magic for them to even be able to stand firmly, let alone try an actually rescue attempt.

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes as he saw all the magic, begin to pool at the center of the sphere making him realize what was about to happen. He was heading back to his own world. He was sure of it. He looked out at the others in the room, and felt a sob hit his body as he fought harder still to escape even as more magic was drained from him. He did not want to go back to Hogwarts, this was his home now, and he needed to stay here.

But as the glowing center stone grew in brightness he realized that it was all for nothing. So he did the only thing he could do at this point. It was not flashy, or even brave. It was what he needed to do to make sure they would always remember him.

"Twilight, Rainbow, Shimmer, Trixie and Blue Star... I… I am sorry but it seems I need to return to my home world," Harry said, fighting the need to break down and cry at the unfairness of what was happen. He had found true happiness why did it have to be taken from him not even a week after he had gained it?

"No Harry break out!" Rainbow yelled, tears already falling from her eyes as she looked at her closest friend held prisoner in the bubble of magic.

"I can't," Harry said, his body shaking as he fought to keep from breaking down, "But… but Rainbow… I promise I will return okay?"

"No that is not okay, you don't need to leave stay here," Rainbow said, as with a last burst of energy hurled herself at the sphere only to bounce off.

"Rainbow no, please stop," Harry yelled as the small filly tried again and again, it was breaking his heart.

Rainbow stopped, as Harry's yell cut like a knife not only into her heart but the others, as she asked, "But, don't you love us? Aren't we your family?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I love each and every one of you. But I cannot stay, I wish I could, this is taking me back to my world, away from my home and family… But I will return I promise, I will do everything in my power to return."

"Harry please don't let it take you away," Twilight and Sunset yelled at the same time.

Harry shook as it felt like yet another sword as driven though his heart, he could barely handle leaving them. He hid his eyes carefully as he spoke again, "It is to… to late, I love all of you with all my heart and I will return I promise."

Then with another pulse of magic the world grew white for Harry as he vanished from that world, for good. He never knew how much time had passed, before he was waking up to yet another sky and forest. He was back in the forbidden forest, as he could just make out Hogwarts in the distance between the trees. Above him a storm came into being, but Harry did not care though, his friend were gone, lost to a place he had no clue how to return to.

And without them around, to keep himself strong he broke down and cried. Angrier and hate filled him, at the stone for bringing him back. Sadness and total lose at the only people he would ever consider his family. And above all his broken heart and mind at losing the very special connection he had with each of them.

Harry noticing his wand nearby him picked it up before lashing out and throwing a huge portion of magic into it. Rather than form a spell that he knew a bolt of lightning flashed out and struck several trees blasting them apart before it finally stopped a distance away. He turned and did the same thing unleashing yet a more powerful bolt than before causing massive trees to be destroyed as the bolt crashed through them. He turned again, but stopped when he saw something glowing on the ground.

It was the center of the stone that had connected them all, and it was slowly pulsing with energy like a little heart. He could feel inside it the love of his five close friends, and their determination. Clutching it to his chest he looked around for the other pieces but did not see them anywhere. Harry sighed and looked at the small piece and smiled sadly in spite of everything.

"I promise I will return, one day, somehow I will return to be with you forever," Harry said touching the stone.

With this he began making his way through the forest down one of the paths of destruction he had caused. He had a new goal as he pocketed the stone, he needed to find the other pieces to it and rebuild it. Once that was done he would return, return to Equestria. Return to his home. And most importantly return to his family.

Now wither by dumb luck or someone else design he ended up leaving the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid's hut. He made his way over to the door and knocked before fainting on the doorstep, his bursts of magical destruction finally taking their toll on him. As such Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had returned to the Wizarding world after vanishing from it for nearly two weeks.

Harry at this point end his tale looking at Hermione and pulled out a necklace on which was attacked a tiny small stone glowing and pulsing, "This is that stone that I made that promise on first year. And as I promised I have been collected each of the pieces, and now I am only a few pieces away from completing the quest and returning home."

Hermione stared in awe at what Harry had just told her, something she was sure no one else knew about him. And more importantly he had solid proof of it. One no one could come up with a tale that crazy and detailed without some time to think about it long and hard. Plus during the last part Harry had nearly broken down before calming himself down slowly before continuing.

Moving over Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She knew one thing for sure, Harry needed someone with him again. And she only knew one person loyal enough to him to go through with this crazy plan.

"As you wish now where are we going next?" Hermione asked stepping back.

"We?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course, Ron may have just broken up with me again, but that does not mean I am letting you run off on some silly adventure alone," Hermione said simply.

Harry chuckled, her attitude reminded him of Twilight's at times, "We are headed to the Ministry of Magic, to the Veil of Death to collect the final piece."

Hermione nodded before taking his hand, and then with a sharp crack they vanished from Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry appeared inside the main entrance for the Ministry of magic, and notice that surprising it was completely empty. There were no guards, no people going to work nothing. Harry just smiled a little bit at this it meant that everyone was likely out celebrating. And it would mean no one would try and stop him, in his finally hours in this world.

Harry walked towards the elevators followed by Hermione. He pushed the button that would take him to the Department of Mysteries. Even as the elevator moved though, no one got on, showing just how empty the building really was.

"Hermione what do you mean Ron broke up with you again," Harry asked.

"Just that," Hermione said simply.

"What happened," Harry asked pressing a little bit.

"He never changed," Hermione said simply, as they reached the floor where the department was located.

Harry tried a few more times but finally gave up. Hermione was clammed up as much as he had been about his lost friends. He could not bring himself to push her hard enough to find out either. She was one of his few true friends, and there was no need to find out now. There would be time later one, maybe.

Harry opened it up and was slightly surprised to see that all the door in the room were blasted off their hinges. Harry pulled out both of his wands before walking forward carefully, just in case. Hermione followed her own wand at the ready as they moved forwards. Soon though they were standing in front of the Death Veal, a large stone Arch with a powerful magical shroud hanging down the middle of it. As Harry moved closer he could hear the voices coming out of it, voices from people that had long since died, or even recently died.

"So Harry what is the plan," Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "It is time to give back the Deathly Hollows, to Death. I am going to wrap them together than toss them into the shroud."

"And you think that will work?" Hermione asked rather surprised, by this bold idea.

"Yes, you see my mark on the stone from way back when was the mark of the Deathly Hollows, but it was different from the normal one. As from the lower corners of the triangle shot out two lines that formed an arch. And if I am not mistake, this is the last part of the Deathly Hollows," Harry said.

Hermione blinked, it made sense in the most basic of ways, "Well if you are sure, then let's do it."

Harry nodded and pulled out of his pocket two things. The first was a Ring which held on it the Resurrection Stone. Then out came the Clock of Invisibility. Then lastly the Master Wand, the most powerful wand ever. Harry then put the ring over the wand so the band slide down along the wands length. He then wrapped the two in the Cloak before standing up with the bundle and looked at the arch.

"From Death this was given to the Brother Peverell Three, each powerful and dangerous. Now I the controller and Master of Death, shall give up this right and title back to Death himself, and return I ask for the final pieces of the puzzle," Harry said, his voice echoing around the chamber.

Hermione was not sure why he said those words, but the affect was noticeable as the Death Veil began to pulse slowly, and the sound of the voices began to grow louder. Hermione could not help but take a small step back in fear semi worried about what would soon happen.

Harry then walked over and placed the bundle on the ground, and with a flick of his wand sent it flying towards the stone arch. But before it could go through the magical veil, the three objects stopped moving then flew back towards Harry, much to Harry's surprise who caught them. He then realized that the items were still wanting to move to another location behind him. He quickly casted a shield charm causing the magic to fail on the items as he turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Well Harry it would seem you have once again brought me all that I need," came the sickly sweet voice of Madam Umbridge.

Harry glared at the toad of a woman, as he began to move away from her. He would not be stopped now, not when he was so close, and not by this person of all people.

"SO I might ask what bring you here," Harry asked.

"I work here, as the Minister of Magic," Umbridge said rather proud of herself.

Harry though at this started laughing, "You Minster of Magic, oh now I think you really have lost you mind!"

A flash from a spell hitting and dissipating over his shield was what he got in reply as more people began entering into the room. Harry quickly began counting and once everyone was in the room surrounding them it was now thirty of them against Hermione and himself. Things were not looking so great, but then again he had been up against Voldemort and won, this should not be as bad, he hoped.

"Now Harry you should not tell a lie. I am the new Minister of Magic, and you shall hand those Hollows over to me. If you should wish to live," Umbridge said, still proud of herself.

"Why ever should I do that," Harry asked, debating the need to actually use the items himself.

"Because as powerful and dark artifacts it is the Ministry of Magic's job to make sure they are properly destroyed," Umbridge replied.

"Or used for you own purposes," Hermione countered, her anger growing some.

"Quiet Muggle, we shall see to it about whose magic you stole once we are done here," Umbridge said, a smirk growing over her toad like face.

Harry sighed, was this the world that he had to fight for, one still filled with corruption and evil. He looked at Hermione than at Umbridge and shook he head. He was done with this world, and the evil in it. It was time to end this here and now, and head back to his real home, and family.

"So, you think that you can control myself, and Hermione? You think you can just rule the wizarding world like Voldemort? You think we will just let you do this," Harry asked his voice growing in strength.

"But of course you cannot win, I have these twenty-nine Aurors plus a host of Dementors at my call," Umbridge said smirking before pointing her wand at Hermione, "Now you shall hand over the Hollows or I shall be forced to torture your friend here."

Harry nodded, "I know what you will try. But I am not going to give in."

With this Harry dropped the shield spell and threw the Hollows towards the veil. Umbridge gasped in shock and went to summon the items back, but before her spell could take affect Harry sent a disarming charm at the bundle sending it rapidly into the Veil, as unlike what the name of the spell sounded like it was really just a powerful push of energy.

The moment the Hollows made contact with the veil the room went dark and began to drop in temperature. Mist began to cover the floor as the Veil and the stone around it began to reshape. Many of the wizard's and witches that had come in with Umbridge were backing up slowly, fearful of what Harry had possibly awoken or caused.

Finally the shifting stopped and before them stood a tall figure nine feet high at least, covered in a long black cloak with a hood up to hide his face. He seemed to look about the room, though the hood never moved an inch. Then without a sound or reason he moved forward a few feet before stopping and looking around again.

Harry backed up to where Hermione was rather fearful himself. But even as he backed up he looked about for the final piece he needed, but he could not see it anywhere. But that did not mean it was not somewhere nearby.

Hermione swallowed as she looked at the figure, "Is that… who I think it is?"

"Yes, that is Death, I am sure of it." Harry said.

Death then began raising his hand slowly and with that the chill in the room grew, till it was nearly freezing as ice began to cover the floor. Around the room yells and screams were heard, then without warning out of the doors that Dementors came flooding into the room and flew towards Death.

They began to collapse down slowly forming a dark ball that floated in Death's skeleton hand. It was hard to tell how many flew in and became that dark mass, but it looked to be hundreds if not thousands. Finally the flow of Dementors stopped and everyone was able to breathe again, as the temperature began to rise slowly again.

Death then turned and looked at Harry before speaking, his voice clear and yet muffled at the same time, "For the return of these items I will grant your request, as well as your friends future request."

Harry blinked in surprise looked at Hermione confused, who looked to be just as confused as him. Death than turned and looked at the group around them, which was only three wizards and Umbridge, as the rest had fled the moment they saw a chance. They had been paid to deal with a witch and wizard, not fight Death himself.

"How dare you," Umbridge said, still pointing her wand at Harry and Hermione.

"How dare he? Madam, you should look at yourself," Death said, moving towards her.

"M-m-myself?" Umbridge said, backing up till her back hit the wall, turning her wand towards Death.

"This boy has passed every single trial that was thrown at him. And not for his own glory but for those he loved, and in the end he gives up the power to control me, and my own helpers, what your kind has named the Dementors, so he might live a peaceful life. So I in return will grant him this, and remove the fully corrupted elements from this so called Ministry of Magic, so that hopefully none shall try and follow him," Death said holding up his hand again.

Rather than a scythe appearing a demonic looking staff with a long straight blade on the end appeared in his skeleton hand. Umbridge raised her wand and cast a spell hoping to somehow stop the creature before her, but nothing worked. Death kept moving forward, unstoppable, then with a swing of his weapon he cut Umbridge clean in two. But rather than blood being sprayed everywhere, a black void appeared where the blade had passed through her.

Umbridge blinked in surprised, thinking she had been somehow spared from dying. But as she raised her wand again, she began to feel weird. And without a warning the void spread and sucked her body into the world of the dead. It was at this point the other three that had remained behind fled the area, though they did not make it too far before they too were sent to the world of the dead. Death moved back to the center of the room and struck the floor opening yet another void. Before he turned and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Go now to Hermione's house there you will find the final pieces you need, as well as Hermione's future's request. Just remember that that request will not be fulfilled in the way you may think," Death said before stepping into the void and vanishing, though wither it was back to the realm of the dead, or to deal with more corrupt people Harry and Hermione did not know.

Harry then raised his own wand and with a loud crack they disappeared and reappeared in the park outside Harry's Uncle's old house. He turned to Hermione nodded letting her know it was her turn to bring them to her house. Hermione did as she was told. And they disappeared with another loud crack.

Only to reappear in a place that looked like it had been a battle zone. Hermione looked around confused she had been aiming for the park less than a block from her house, not Hogwarts. It was not until she recognized some of the playground equipment did she realize the horrifying true. Her home town had been attacked by Voldemort's Giant Army.

"Oh no… this… please no," Hermione said before taking off at a run towards where her house would be.

Harry did not take long to realize the same thing Hermione had, as the sped down the street. They soon came to a house that looked like something had walked right through it, all that remained were two walls facing each other. Hermione seeing this sank to the ground as she saw under some of the ruble a hand.

"No, why them," Hermione asked running forward to remove the ruble, only for Harry to hold her back.

"Harry let me go I need to save them," Hermione yelling, fear and despair in her voice.

"It is to late Hermione," Harry said, remembering the dead bodies he had seen before now.

"No it is not I can save them," Hermione said begging, but slowly sinking to the ground.

"You cannot save them, Death knew this already," Harry said sinking down with her and pulling her into a hug as she began crying.

It was hard to tell how long she cried, as the years she had been keeping bottled up finally broke through. Six years worth of memories and emotions she had kept bottled up, good or bad because she had to keep herself strong and level headed for her friends. Six years she had pushed herself to be the best so she could get a good job, and make sure she came out on top. Six years that she had pushed her own parents away, till they were almost strangers to her, before she had finally removed their memories of her to keep them safe from the war. Only to have it backfire in the worse way possible. Six years lost, with no future to be had with them ever again.

It was getting close to night time, before Muggles had made their way through to this part of the town and began cleaning up and searching for bodies. Harry helped Hermione stand as they made their way over to the search and rescue groups. But part way there he stopped, and stooped to pick up two small chucks of stone. As he walked he saw they were the final pieces to the puzzle, it was a bitter joy he felt. He seemed to have gained the second chance to be with his family at the cost of Hermione's own.

For two days afterwards they stayed at the camps around the destroyed town, Harry helping with rescues in any way he could. Hermione helped with aiding the nurses healing those, and saving the few that were close to death. Both using their magic in order to help anyone they could, not caring who saw anymore. Voldemort had caused this war, not caring who he killed, wizard, witch, muggle, or child. And it would take all of those to return the world back to some form of normal. Even if that meant bringing Magical kind, back into the non-magical world.

At the end of the third day Harry walked over to his tent and pulled out of a small backpack all the pieces to the puzzle. There eight in total including the one around his neck. One for each of his five friends, as well as a piece with his own mark on it, while the last two being deaths own gifts.

Laying out each of the pieces her remembered where he had collected them. Twilight's had been hidden deep in the Restricted Section of the Library. Sunset's piece was on top of the Hogwarts highest tower. Blue Star's piece was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, it seemed the caldron had vanished leaving the piece in its place. Then Rainbow's was sitting in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. While Trixie's own had been in the Room of Requirements. And his been with him since his return.

Carefully he took out the center piece and began putting the puzzle back together. His piece slide into one to the two sections that Death had given him. Before adding on the other, sealing his piece in the center. Secondly he added on the five corns, and soon the stone glowed and sealed itself forming one slowly piece again. Once done Harry pocketed it and went to find Hermione.

She was not hard to find for that matter, she was currently second in command of the medical teams. As her skills with healing magic she had learned and potions, plus her very organized mind let her keep everything up and running. She had personally saved ten people, though it was still a hollow joy, which she had come to like the work. Though in another day or so they would be calling off the rescue part and just move to search for the bodies, at which point Hermione was planning on leaving.

Harry walked into the tent and was surprised to find it empty of people currently. Moving to the back were a curtained off area kept the supplies from easy viewing or grabbing, Harry found Hermione making a list of what they still had. He waited patiently for her to finish.

"So you have come to say goodbye," Hermione said, as she kept checking things.

"No, I have come to take you with me," Harry said.

Hermione's pen stopped in its tracks for all of three seconds before it started moving again, as she spoke, "No."

"Why not Hermione?" Harry asked, a little taken aback.

"Because where you are going is joy filled and pleasant. And I am now anything but that," Hermione said bitterly.

"What about Death following your request?" Harry asked.

"My request! My only wish after the war was to be with my parents again," Hermione nearly shouted, "He cannot fulfill that request! They are dead!"

"But that was not your future request," Harry tried to counter.

"For what, them to come back to life, we all know what those methods look like or end up doing," Hermione said bitterly.

"Hermione, I don't think he meant for them to come back to this world, I think they were waiting for you were I am going," Harry said, honestly.

Hermione sighed and set down the pen, and pad of paper before turning around and looking at Harry. Her eyes were rather empty, as if the life had left them. The only reason they still showed something was because Hermione was not willing to let the same fate befall others of her hometown.

"How can you believe that, how do you even now that will be true," Hermione asked, a hint of despair was in her voice.

"I cannot prove it will be true, but I believe it is. Come on Hermione search your own heart, you once said that there is nothing that is impossible," Harry said.

"I was talking about Ron passing a test, not life and death," Hermione said.

"Is there really a difference," Harry asked.

Hermione blinked, and stood silent staring at Harry for a few seconds before laughing. It was slightly quiet, but it was still Hermione's real laugh. After a few moments she smiled, the first real one she had given since seeing her family's bodies. She then walked over to Harry and gave him a deep hug, before turning to leave the tent.

"I guess there is not. So when are we leaving," Hermione asked, as Harry moved to follow.

"Soon, I have a location where we can use the stone," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, before looking back at Harry, "Harry if… if we don't find my parents…"

"We will find them Hermione, if not I will… well I am not sure, but I will think of something," Harry said, "But whatever happens I will always be your friend, and be there for you. I promise."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled, "Now I think it would be best if you let them know we are leaving."

Hermione nodded and ran to let the head of the search and rescue group to let them know they were leaving. After that had been done it was only a few more minutes before they were ready to go, and then with one final loud crack they were gone from that area. They reappeared in a place Hermione did not recognize though, it was a huge open field in the middle of a large forest. She looked about confused trying to figure out where they were as Harry moved to the center of the field and pulled out the stone and sat it on the ground.

Quickly walking up to Harry she asked, "Where are we?"

"This is the location of the Quidditch World Cup," Harry said, "the one we went to back in fourth year."

"Why here though," Hermione asked.

"Because the nearest house is a few miles away so any magical show this stone puts on when I activate it, will be hard to spot," Harry explained.

"Makes sense," Hermione said.

Harry nodded then took her hand in his own, "Now hold on tight and don't let go until I tell you to okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said holding onto Harry's hand a little tighter than needed, but she knew if she was thrown away from him by the magic there would be no second chances for her to follow him.

Harry nodded and held on just as tight, he would not let his friend get left behind. He knew it would more than break her heart, it would break what little hope she likely had left. To be honest he knew death would likely be her future if they lost each other now. With this in mind he pulled her close till they were almost hugging as he lean down and touched the stone with the tip of his wand.

The affects were nearly instant as a glow came from the stone, as the pieces began to come off it and circle around Harry and Hermione. Harry put his wand away and held Hermione closer, as they watched the pieces form a large sphere around them like it had before, the magic then rushed out from the pieces forming the bubble that had taken Harry from Equestria six years ago.

Harry smiled and tapped the bubbles side. They were solid, he looked and smiled seeing Hermione was still with him, holding him tightly. This was right, he knew it would work. Around them the area started growing dark as storm clouds began to build, then without warning a bolt of lightning struck the bubble, and it vanished from sight as the storm struck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Returning Friends and Nightmares.

Twilight Sparkle consider herself to be many things. A near perfect student, patient, learned in the magical arts, and an all-around nice pony considering her lack of friends. And to most this was a very true fact, as she was Princess Celestia's prize student, and one of the most gifted Unicorns to ever grace Canterlot, even her brother was unable to compare with the skills she had in learning spells, or the shear power.

But this facts were just the outer layers of who she was. As for all this praise and accomplishment meant nothing to the mare. These things only gave her a small smile and a few moments of joy at best. Even taking care of her adopted son, a small dragon named Spike, provided only a passing moments of happiness that never seemed to last. This was because there was nothing out there she found truly great anymore. The short time she had spent with Harry had left such an impact upon her, that after he had left she could never fully heal.

This was why she had dug so deep into her studies looking for one way to find him and bring him back. Just one would work, but no matter how many books she read, scrolls she studied, or runes she translated, nothing gave her the answer she was seeking. Celestia understood the drive that Twilight had, and was only just able to keep the mare from running herself ragged searching.

It was this attitude and acting that had Celestia and her parents worried that Twilight was withdrawing too much from the world. They knew there had to be something to draw Twilight back out of her whirlpool of emotions, but they were not entirely sure what would work. The group of six had been spilt apart, till only Twilight remained in Canterlot. Celestia was calling in all her favors, contacts and sources looking for the others till finally she hit upon a lead.

This was why Twilight was working her way through the nearby town of Pony Ville. Her job was to make sure all of the preparations were going smoothly. Spike was also given a small order to have Twilight make some friends, something Spike felt was impossible as Twilight had found problem to focus her mind on, and it was not the Summer Sun Celebration either.

Twilight in one of her readings had come across the Mare in the Moon Legend. And while Celestia did not seem worried, Twilight was. So in spite of being in Pony Ville she was planning on getting some major studying as the Mare in the Moon was said to return the next day. But this plan was derailed as Spike listed just who was next on their list of ponies to meet with.

"Can you repeat that name," Twilight said, trying to convince herself that she had just misheard the name Spike said.

"Rainbow Dash," Spike said, looking at back at where Twilight had stopped walking.

"So she has finally returned to Equestria," Twilight said quietly to herself counting slowly down from a thousand as to keep calm.

Once Twilight was sure she would not explode on Spike or anypony just for talking to her; she looked around at the clouds above them. Spike tried to get her attention a few times, before Twilight did not pay him any mind yet till she spotted what she was looking for. It was the tail to a pony, and the tail was rainbow colored, meaning it was more than likely Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked at Spike and said, "I am moving on to the City Hall. You can deal with… Her after I have had my fun. Make sure she gets her job done."

Twilight gained a rather evil look in her eyes as she formed a storm cloud, much to Spike's surprise. Twilight then using her magic sent the cloud up and with another small burst of magic shocked the Rainbow tailed pony with a bolt of lightning. There was only a second later a yell of shock and confusion before a blur flew off the cloud it had been on and destroyed storm cloud. Twilight smirked as she teleported away, as the mare she had shocked came flying down into the town looking for whoever had shocked her.

Twilight reappear a moment later next to the City Hall were the celebration would be held and at once began pacing, trying to keep herself calm. Twilight mind and heart started to race in spite of her attempts to calm down. Twilight never expected to meet up with Rainbow Dash after what had happened. And the many emotions Twilight had learned to hold back were threating to break through the damn she had built years back to help her deal with what had happened. Pain, fear, anger, regret, heartache and that was only to name a few.

Twilight sighed as she stopped pacing and took some calming deep breaths trying to regain her normal perfect student composure. And continued this way for a while before finally Spike ran up looking a little wet but otherwise fine. Spike for this matter had never seen Twilight this agitated before, not even when Sunset Shimmer, before she had vanished, had teased Twilight about messing up several answers on a test.

"Twilight what was that about," Spike asked after a few moments of watching Twilight breath.

"What was what about?" Twilight asked.

"You not only using storm magic, but on a pony that you don't even know. And I might add, for no reason." Spike said.

Twilight sighed, and looked at her small friend, "It… is not something I talk about often. But I knew her at one point and time, but something happened."

"What happened then?" Spike asked, looking at Twilight.

Twilight shook her head, "I will tell you later. When I am not about to rain down a few more spells on the mares head!"

"What why!" Spike said.

"Because we are going to be very busy today and tomorrow. And if I have to talk about this right now it will not end well," Twilight said, with a voice that made it clear any arguments would be a bad idea.

"Fine, but this had better be good," Spike said grumbling till they entered the Major's office and his eyes fell on the Unicorn that was currently decorating building.

Twilight temper was quickly reduced to a light smolder as she noticed Spike had found his first crush. Her mind jumped to Harry, but she quickly pushed the image back down. Now was not the time to think about him, as much as she may want to, getting the Summer Sun Celebration ready, and figuring out a way to stop the coming of Mare in the Moon, or Nightmare Moon, was first and foremost.

But even as they talked with the Unicorn mare, Rarity, about the placed being ready for the Celebration, Twilights couldn't bring about her focus again. The sight of Rainbow Dash again, had brought up to many bad memories. Thankfully they did not have a lot left to do after leaving Rarity to finish decorating City Hall.

They soon found the last pony to check on which was a Pegasus mare named Fluttershy, who lived up the shy part of her name; much more than anypony Twilight had ever met. The mare was quieter and barely could speak when Twilight had said hello. But things turned around quickly when Twilight and Spike went to leave, and Fluttershy caught sight of Spike.

But the moment Fluttershy saw Spike she opened up, and began talking to him, much to Twilight's annoyance who had not been able to get a word out of the pony. As the group of three finally reached the library Twilight figured she would at least invite Fluttershy to stay for a little bit. This would keep Spike from asking question she was not ready to answer yet, and would let her focus on research about stopping Nightmare Moon.

But that whole idea was derailed right from the start as the lights were out in the library, and the moment they came on revealed a rather large welcoming party for Twilight and Spike. Now Spike was more than joyful at this idea and went about meeting the many different ponies, including Pinkie Pie the town's Party Pony. Twilight though only spent a little time downstairs with the party guests. This was mostly because Rainbow Dash had shown up as well and Twilight did not want to create a scene.

Twilight snuck up to stairs and into one of the places bedrooms. And she pulled a book over to her and began reading trying to calm herself again and focus her mind. She had never been felt so stressed in her life, as things seemed to want to pile one on top of another. First Nightmare Moon, then getting the celebration together, and now somepony who had helped break her heart was back. And one of those problems was not about to leave her alone either.

Twilight could hear the nob of the door, and turned, noticing a blue hoof step into the room. Twilight quickly looked away and began trying to calm herself down. Rainbow Dash had come to talk, having realized who the party was for.

"Hi Twilight, could we… talk?" Rainbow said moving into the room slowly.

Twilight took a few calming breaths before she turned to face her one time friend, "Why traitor?"

Rainbow shrank back a little bit from the bite of the remark alone. This was not how she had hoped to go about meeting Twilight again. Any courage she had was already beginning to fade slowly, her hooves felt like lead weights, and her wings refused to move. For that matter felt like she had climbed a mile up those stairs just to see Twilight.

"I… I wanted to apologies about what happened all those year ago and leaving you and the other like that," Rainbow Dash said, trying and failing to look Twilight in the eye.

"I see… get out," Twilight said, as her temper slowly started to get the better of her.

This time Rainbow flinched and badly, she could now hear the hate and pain in Twilights voice. Twilights eyes, for that matter, were looking at Rainbow Dash as she was more like an unwanted insect. Rainbow's own courage was now fading fast, and it was taking shear will power on Rainbow Dash's part just to remain in the room.

"I… I cannot," Rainbow said feebly.

"Why not, you left without a problem all those years ago, left us all behind," Twilight said, the anger in her voice gain a slight edge.

"I… I know, but I left to find Harry," Rainbow said trying to defend herself as she began cowering against the door.

"Maybe you did, but you also left without telling anypony or leaving some sort of note! You left, and caused what little strength we had in each other to fail. You left, then the others left looking for you till the only one left was myself, alone without anypony else to even call a friend! You left and, now you are coming back only after you knew I was even in town! Why should I CARE!?" Twilight asked, her temper now in control of her words and actions.

Rainbow Dash shook in fear as she spoke, "I… I don't know. And I guess you shouldn't either. Since… you are right. I betrayed all of you."

Twilight blinked, not expecting that at all among the many things she had expected Rainbow Dash might say. Twilight knew Rainbow well enough as a kid to know Rainbow would never admit she was wrong. But just the opposite had happened. In some ways, this one fact alone that Rainbow was willing to admit she was actually wrong put a stopper in Twilight's anger from growing anymore at the blue mare in front of her.

"I'm… right," Twilight said in surprise.

"Yes, you are. I… I was a fool, an idiot, a traitor that abandon all of you when we needed each other the most. I may have thought I was leaving the right reason, but deep down I knew it was just out of despair and fear. I needed to feel Harry's arms around again, but by the time I came to terms that I would not see him again till he found a way it had been four years since I had left. I returned to Equestria… but I could never bring myself to go back to Canterlot, to face everyone let alone face my mistakes. I tried time and again to build up enough courage to face just one of you, any of you, but I never could," Rainbow Dash said dejectedly as she looked at the floor.

Twilight could not really believe what she was hearing nor seeing. This was not the Rainbow Dash she remembered, not even close. That Rainbow Dash was a trouble maker, brash, and ready for anything fun. Even Harry and Blue Star could not truly keep her in check at all times. No, this was a mare who had suffered and lacked all those things, thanks to the mistakes she had made and still hurting from in the past.

Twilight got down off her bed, and began walking towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash could hear Twilight's hooves as they moved across the wood floor before they stopped right in front of her. Then something unexpected happened, as Twilight pulled Rainbow into a tight hug, as she hear sniffing and felt wetness touch her shoulder. Twilight was crying.

"I am so glad you back," Twilight said, through her crying, as she held Rainbow close.

Rainbow was not sure what to say, a little to stun to speak for that matter. She had expected more yelling, shouting, maybe even a hoof to the face, or spells begin thrown at her, not this. But in the end Rainbow Dash was only able to return the hug as tears began to move down from her eyes as well. Rainbow did not care if anypony saw her right now either, as for the first time in nearly six years she felt loved again.

They remained like this for a good while. Nothing needed to be said, or done, as they both took the much needed comfort. Six years of pains, heart break, and even betray was slowing being washed away with their tears. True that pain and hurt would never vanish completely but neither cared as the joy of finding the ability to forgive was more than enough for now.

Soon though, Rainbow Dash's old habits played up ending the moment a while after they had stopped crying. Rainbow belly grumbled a little bit reminding her she had not eaten since noon that day. Rainbow Dash looked a little embarrassed by this small fact.

Twilight chucked as she moved back, "Same old you."

Rainbow nodded noticing the small smile on Twilight's face as they made their way down to the party that was still going on. They did not linger at it long and only grabbed a few snacks before disappearing back upstairs. Once they had set out the food the questioning began.

"So… what happened after I left," Rainbow asked.

"Everything fell to pieces in many ways. You see as long as we had stayed together we felt at least semi whole even if Harry was not there to fill us that last bit. But after you left without telling anypony, each of us started to slowly drift apart. Blue Star was next to leave us, about a month after you. She said she could not stand all the sadness and needed some time to get her feelings and life straight again. But she promised to return," Twilight said.

"Why did she not return?" Rainbow asked, remembering what Twilight had said before.

"Not sure. The Royal guards were even sent out to look for her, but no sign was ever found of where she had gone. At this point Cadence was brought in to keep an eye on the three of us. Her presents as the Princess of Love helped, but while we could smile again we still felt hollow," Twilight said.

"So who left next," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Trixie, about two years after you left. She by this point had earned her mark, and was mastering illusion magic. She was going to leave and look for you and Blue Star, promising she would write us, and would not return till she dragged both of your tails back to Canterlot. She even had a plan as to how to pay and make sure she would not be lacking anything either," Twilight said, giving out a small chuckle.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked, before taking a bite of her food.

"She went out under the title of 'The Great and Powerful Trixie,' putting on great and rather interesting shows. Celestia also gave her, Sunset, and I a set of books that would let use keep in contact with each other. It helped, but we found that writing a letter to each other through the books was still not the same. Then a year later all contact with her stopped. We mounted a full search, but could never find any clue as to what happened or where she went either," Twilight said, glaring at her plate is if the plate had caused her all the pain.

"I see, what about Sunset?" Rainbow asked.

"I am not sure what happened, she and myself were as close as we could be at this point, as we were all each other had. Studying, spells, free time, anything really was spent together, then one day about three years ago she thought she found a lead, and decided to follow it." Twilight said.

"Then what?" Rainbow Dash asked already guessing the answer.

"I have no clue, she just vanished. The Castle and Canterlot were searched top to bottom, every passage was opened and every room cleared out. Nothing was left untouched, but she was just gone like the others," Twilight said a small tear forming in her eyes.

"Twilight…" Rainbow Dash knew she should say something, but she was not sure what.

Twilight sighed, "It is okay… well no it is not, but I at least have you back right?"

"Yes, and this time I am not leaving your side. Or you're not leave mine. Either way works," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight chuckled a little at this, "Yeah your right."

Rainbow Dash, reached over and rubbed Twilight back lightly, "If you want you could move out here you know and live at my place."

"You have a house here," Twilight said rather surprised.

"Well, it is a cloud home, I got it because when I first came here I was staying with Fluttershy my oldest friend. And since I well could never bring myself to go up to Canterlot, I decided to make sure I at least never ran away again. I got a home and got a spot on the weather team, of which I am now the head of," Rainbow Dash said a little proud of herself.

"I see, don't get fried by bolts of lightning to much do you," Twilight asked innocently enough.

"No, I am… wait that was you earlier today! Wasn't it!" Rainbow Dash said putting the pieces together.

"Yes and considering what I was planning on doing to you next time I saw you, you should be happy that was all I did," Twilight said with a glare.

Rainbow Dash flinched a little from the glare and nodded, "Yes I understand."

Twilight nodded before taking, Rainbow's hoof in her own, "Good. I am not losing you again, even if I have to turn you into an Earth Pony to make sure that happens."

"Right like you have that skill," Rainbow Dash said teasingly.

"You want to bet a bits on that?" Twilight asked with a smirk.

"Uh, no," Rainbow Dash said noticing the smirk.

"Good Filly," Twilight said, smiling before eating a little.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. All of this was going a lot better than she had hoped. True it was not perfect she only had Twilight back, but for now that was all she needed.

"So, could you stay here?" Rainbow Dash asked again after a few moments, as Twilight ate her food.

Twilight looked thoughtful for a few moments before finally nodded, "Yes. I am sure Celestia would be more than willing to let me stay with somepony that can bring me out of my shell."

Rainbow Dash almost flinched at the fact Twilight had shelled up, but was able to hold back, "You could stay here, we need somepony to keep an eye on the library. I could even stay with you as I am pretty sure this place has enough rooms."

"You living in a library… are you sure that bolt from before did not mess up your brain?" Twilight asked jokingly.

"Nope, besides it is not where I am stay, but who I would be with," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Glad to hear," Twilight said, before getting over and walking to the window smiling but as she looked out her face turned to a small frown of confusion, "Rainbow Dash could you come over here for a moment. I want you to look at something and tell me if am really seeing things or not."

Rainbow Dash hurried over and looked out the window but did not see anything weird right away so asked, "I am not sure. What are you looking at?"

"Not the town silly, the stars," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky, but was still confused as to what Twilight was trying to point out, "They look just fine to me, or did you move them out of place or something again?"

Twilight sighed before noticing a small balcony that was part of the library, "here it will be much easier to show you outside than inside the house."

Rainbow Dash nodded, and followed Twilight out onto the balcony. Twilight's horn lit up and soon a circle appeared around a set of stars. It took Rainbow Dash a few moments to realize just what those stars were.

"Are those… the stars you made back when Harry was here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, but notice anything different about them," Twilight asked.

"Well… no," Rainbow Dash said not sure what she was looking for.

"There are three shining brightly currently. Rather than just one shinnying brightly," Twilight said.

"What does that mean," Rainbow Dash asked still confused.

"I guess should explain. There are six stars, one standing for each of us. In a pentagram shape with one in the center, the top one was yours as you met Harry first. The left side top to bottom was myself then Trixie, while the right side was Sunset Shimmer and Blue Star. Now when Harry vanished his star disappeared without my input. Then when each of your vanished your stars lost much of their intensity. You could still see them, but just barely. And now three of the stars are shinnying brightly again," Twilight said.

"So one for you, and one for me. That means that Sunset Shimmer is back, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not sure. It might just be wishful thinking that those stars are bright now, kind of subconscious thought that runs them. But I possibly, I will have to check in the morning with Celestia to make sure," Twilight said.

"Why wait?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

"Spike is the only one who can get message to Celestia, and at this time of night Celestia will be fast asleep, getting ready for tomorrow. So sadly I doubt she will even wake up for the message," Twilight said, "That and if Sunset Shimmer is back, we don't really know where to look to begin with."

Rainbow Dash nodded, in understand. It was not that Twilight wanted to wait till tomorrow, she did not have much choice without causing Celestia some big headaches with the Celebration beginning in the morning. Besides one emotion outbreak was more than enough for the pair already, two if it was anywhere near as big would leave them dead asleep for all of tomorrow, not that Rainbow Dash would complain about that.

Twilight on the other hand had another reason, Nightmare Moon. She knew the emotion exhaustion could take it out of her, and she did not want to cause them more problems. If she saved the world, then it would greatly increase the time she could spend, happily, with Sunset Shimmer. This was also the reason she had not told Rainbow Dash about the coming problem of Nightmare Moon, yet either.

Plus there was one big problem with the legend that bugged Twilight. It stated that the stars would aid in Nightmare Moons escape. Problem was Twilight could control the stars, and she was not about to let a pony loss on the world that would cause an eternal night.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash soon were cuddling on the balcony watching the stars as the moon began its path towards the horizon. They remained like this for an untold amount of time, and only realize what time it was when they awoke to Spike yelling for Twilight.

"Twilight where are you, we need to get over to City Hall for the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration," Spike yelled out.

Twilight yawned and blinked, realizing she had fallen asleep. She nudged Rainbow Dash till she was had awaken as well. By this time though, Spike had found them, and was looking at the scene in utter confusion.

"Okay, what is going on here? First you act like you hate her guts, and now your all buddy, buddy," Spike said.

"Wait you know her?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, he does. He is my adopted son, and assistant. As for why things are like this Spike, I will explain tomorrow after we get a chance to talk with Celestia," Twilight said, standing up and stretching.

"Fine, now come on we are going to be late if you two don't leave soon," Spike said, letting out a small growl.

"And before you ask, I will explain later why he is here," Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

"As long as it does not involve you marrying a dragon at some point in the past I think I will be able to wait," Rainbow Dash said in a teasing tone.

"Good, now let's hurry," Twilight said before disappearing in a small burst of magic.

Rainbow blinked in confusion till she saw a flash at the base of the tree house, in which the Library had been built, and saw Twilight was walking off. Rainbow Dash chuckled and closed the doors to the balcony before taking flight. She stayed in the air flying slower than her normal speed watching Twilight from the air as they moved along, only landing when they finally reached City Hall.

"Enjoy your flight," Twilight asked as they entered into the building.

"Considering I was moving like a turtle compared to my normal speed, yep," Rainbow Dash said.

"Good," Twilight said as got a good position where she could watch both the presentation that would be taking place, and keep an eye on the moon at the same time.

Soon nearly all the ponies were present and the Celebration began. The Major of Pony Ville giving the introductions, but then something caught Twilights eyes, it was a bright flash in the sky. Glancing up she saw, yet another star had lit up. But this was not just any star, it was the one that stood for Harry. Right then the moon which slipped between the four stars that were brightly shining.

Twilight's heart seemed to skip a beat as the stars flashed even brighter than before. Then the shape, which looked like the upper body of a Unicorn, on the moon vanished leaving the moon without fault. Twilight felt weak as she realized in spite of everything, the legend was coming to pass.

Twilight looked back towards the balcony above the main stage were Celestia was supposed to make her entrance. But as the Major finished her speech and the music was played to welcome Celestia in, she did not appear. The major a little surprised, spoke her line again, but still Celestia did not appear on the Balcony.

"No, please no," Twilight breathed out.

Rainbow Dash just barely heard this, and looked at Twilight confused, "What is wrong?"

But Twilight was not able to answer as the Unicorn Rarity appeared on the Balcony saying, "She has disappeared."

The Royal guard in the room began to look restless, as the Major started to say they needed to search for Celestia. But then something happened nopony, outside Twilight by this point, expected. A whirling cloud appeared, that looked like the night sky shifting and moving about. Then without warning the cloud burst apart revealing an Alicorn.

And compared to Celestia she was the complete opposite. She had midnight black fur, with a mane and tail that moved light Celestia's own, but were dark blue with points of light in it like the stars in the sky. Twilight gulped in fear as she noticed Spike, who by this point was on her back again fainted.

Soon the pony began speaking, "Oh my beloved subjects, it has been so long since I have seen all your sun loving faces."

Rainbow Dash growled and tried to shot forward, as if to attack the mare, but another pony, Applejack if Twilight remembered correctly, held Rainbow back by her tail, as Rainbow Dash yelled out, "What have you done with our Princess?!"

"Done with your Princess? I am not royal enough for you? Does my own crown now stand for nothing? Don't any of you even know who I am?!" The pony asked her voice growing in annoyance and force.

"I do, your Nightmare Moon," Twilight said stepping forward, as Applejack stopped another pony from making Nightmare Moon angrier.

"Nightmare Moon?" Nightmare Moon said as if confused by this name.

Twilight blinked slightly surprised by this, but she was not able to focus on what it might mean, as a flash of light and a roar of thunder met their ears. Applejack who had been holding back Rainbow Dash, and keeping Pinkie Pie's mouth shut, jumped in shock as the building shook. Twilight looked up in surprised noticing the entire sky had been covered in clouds were as it had only been clear a few moments before.

"RD did you pull some sort of stupid stunt," Applejack asked looking at Rainbow Dash.

"No at least nothing like this," Rainbow Dash looking at the sky in shook, and joy.

"It must be her," One of the ponies in the crowd yelled pointing at Nightmare Moon.

"She must know where the Princess is as well, cease her!" The Major yelled.

The next few moments had a several things happen almost too rapidly to follow, as the Royal Guard leapt forward to grab the Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon seeing this drew on the storm itself channeled lighting down knocking her attackers out of the air. But this opened a window in the building as another bolt of lightning moments later came flying towards Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon was unable to dodge out of the way in time, but had moved enough so when the bolt struck she was only thrown into a curtain. But the bolt did not disappear, as a few moments later a large sphere began to grow right above the ground. Nightmare, hurt but not badly fled not wishing to test her luck against this storm and weird magic.

Twilight and the others though were watching as the sphere grew in size, before with a blinding flash, and a burst of magical power it vanished. Twilight eyes, and that of many of the other ponies lost the ability to see clearing and as such only saw two figures before them. A loud bang was heard as thunder roared overhead and another bolt raced down towards the building, but was surprising stopped by some sort of invisible shield.

Twilight looked over at the two figures, and soon she was able to see clearing just who they were. While she did not know one of them, the emerald green eyes, black out of control hair, and lightning bolt shape scar was unmistakable. Harry Potter was back in Equestria.

Twilights nearly jumped for joy, but the roar of thunder reminded her they did not have time for a family reunion just yet. They needed to get this storm under control and quickly, otherwise Pony Ville would be no more than a distance memory. She then remembered one very useful fact, about Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash get all the Pegasus ponies together and get that storm under control. I am going to get any of the Unicorns and work on getting the others ponies around town to City Hall. Once everypony is here, my shield spells should be able to keep everypony safe," Twilight yelled out to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked a little torn, "But…"

"No time for buts, lives are as stake here. There will be time later now go!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow Dash nodded after a few moments, as she remembered just how bad the last storm was. As much as she wished otherwise, she had to stop the storm otherwise she would be risking lives. Besides Harry was helping protect this place, and he was not about to leave it any time soon, she hoped anyway.

Quickly Rainbow Dash rounded up any of the Pegasus that could help with weather duty. It did not matter if they were actively on the weather team or not, all of them would be needed. The Royal Guards by this time were coming to and volunteered to help lead the fight against the storm in different area. Rainbow Dash was more than happy to let them do this, as she was planning on focusing on the core of the storm, which was likely sitting right above them.

Within ten minutes of storm's appearance, everypony that could be of help was helping. Wither it was traveling with a Unicorn to get somepony to shelter or getting food for those that were hungry, or even grabbing medical supplies for those that might be injured. They were doing what needed to be done to survive.

Twilight returned and disappeared a few times as her teleportation ability had the longest range of any of the current Unicorns. She was working directly with the Major to make sure each and every pony was accounted for. The few times she was able to take a few moments to breath she saw ponies moving about the room keeping everypony happy or at least comfortable.

Pinkie Pie was living up to her name as the Party Pony, and was moving about keeping ponies laughing or smiling in spite of the storm. Applejack, while she was not able to help in much the same way provided comfort to the fillies and colts, assuring them they were safe in the City Hall. Rarity had made several trips back to her home, bring back large blankets and quilts, even her designer ones, providing the towns folk with some place to lay down if need be. Even the Fluttershy, who had been hiding before now was helping surviving out food and drink to those that needed it.

It was about noon before the Pegasus returned as the clouds finally began disappearing casting sunlight down onto the town. Twilight seeing the sun light could not help but smile a little bit. She was sure that met Nightmare Moon had been somehow defeated and Celestia was back. But when Rainbow Dash returned, she knew something was wrong. Rainbow Dash was not bragging about defeating the storm, but looked rather grim.

This was confirmed when Twilight looked up and saw the last few clouds removed, and the sunlight shown down into the City Hall. Upon the sun now was a mark, the same one that had one decorated the moon's surface. Celestia, the Princess of Equestria had been sealed in the Sun.

"How… what… when did this happen," Twilight asked in shock.

"Not sure, most of the Pegasus by this time have seen it, and now most other ponies will as well," Rainbow Dash said.

"Why did no one tell us," Twilight asked.

"We were too busy fighting the storm, like most of the Pegasus six years ago we had too much to worry about defeating the storm to worry about anything else, plus there was not much anypony could have done till the storm was over. So it was forced to wait," Rainbow Dash said.

"I see, I guess we should be happy the sun has risen anyway," Twilight said, finding a little good news in this otherwise bad day.

"Yes, is… Harry still here," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not currently, a Unicorn took him over to the library as he and his friend, Hermione, have been up for a while already doing stuff in their own world before coming here. Then using magic all night to keep the storm from breaking through into the City Hall was just too much. They were completely drained," Twilight said.

"So, when can I see him then," Rainbow Dash asked in slight desperation.

"Tonight most likely," Twilight said, putting her hoof on Rainbow Dash's own, "Don't worry he is not leaving anytime soon. Besides we have stuff we still need to be doing to make sure Equestria does not fall into chaos without the Princess."

"You seem surprisingly calm," Rainbow Dash said, as she cast a longing look over library was.

"I probably would be having a panic attack if I did not have so much to do and keep running," Twilight said with a small chuckle.

"I understand," Rainbow Dash said with a small sigh.

Twilight nodded, as they set about making the best of the time before Harry awoke. It turned out they had a lot to do as well, more than a few houses were damaged. And Twilight had to use Spike's flame, which could send letters to the castle and back, to make sure everything was kept up and running. She was just happy that her old foalsitter Cadence was up to the job of running Equestria till they found a way to get Celestia back. If such a way even existed.

By the end of the day, most of the ponies were back home or staying with a friend if their house was still to damage to sleep in. Harry and Hermione had not awoken yet, as such Twilight decided to have Rainbow Dash stay with her and Spike in the library's guest bedroom, that way she would be there when Harry did finally wake up.

Rainbow Dash agreed, thought she could not help but feel a little jealous that someone else was able to sleep with Harry tonight. Even if it was only because of sheer exhaustion. Still though even as she snuck a peak in at the sleeping pair could not help but smile. Harry had a good friend, the one he had talked about, back when he had first shown up. Plus Harry was actually back, what could make this day any better was hard to tell.

The next morning Rainbow Dash made got out off the couch that had served for her bed. She noticed that Twilight and Spike were already awake and had left already, though if it was for somewhere else in the Library or outside it she did not know yet. Rainbow Dash looked about for a little while, before finally locating the bathroom. A shower and toilet use later she was ready to meet the day.

Rainbow Dash then followed her nose and was soon able to locate the kitchen which the smell of waffles and pancakes were coming from. Opening the door she found Spike making the breakfast found, while Twilight ate quietly off to the side. She then notice sitting in the corning of the Kitchen was Harry and Hermione.

Rainbow Dash could not contain herself, and launched herself at Harry. Harry noticed the blue blur just in time and was just able to set down his plate before Rainbow Dash smashed into him.

"You're Back, you came back just like you said!" Rainbow Dash said nearly crying as she hugged Harry.

"Yeah I am back, and making a mess as big as ever," Harry said soon returning the hug.

Twilight chuckled and smiling seeing this having already done this earlier today. Hermione on the other hand was looking at Rainbow Dash in interest. Harry held Rainbow Dash for a while, before Rainbow Dash finally remembered the reason she had been drawn to this room in the first place, food. She was soon able to get some waffles from Spike and began wolfing them down.

"Good morning to you too," Twilight said after a little bit, of watching Rainbow Dash eat, having a flash back to the castle when she had tried without success to curb this eating habit.

"Sorry, hungry, a few snacks last night, and nothing all yesterday leaves me really hungry," Rainbow Dash said slowly down after a few moments.

"Let her eat Twilight, she and the others stopped the storm we accidently started," Harry said.

"How much damage did we cause by the way," Hermione asked.

"A few broken or damaged roofs, and more than a couple broken windows. Everything should be fix or closed to fix by tonight. So everypony should be able stay at their own home tonight at the very least, but…" Twilight said before stopping.

"But what," Harry asked, "did our showing up cause some sort of chaos?"

"No not you, at least not directly. Harry, Celestia has been sealed into the sun much like her sister had been sealed into the moon," Twilight said.

"Sealed into the sun, that is not possible, the temperature alone would…" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione, in this world anything is possible, if that is what Twilight says it is very likely what happened. Besides you're looking at what I am sure is your pony equal. Always studying, and freaking out over disappointing a teacher," Harry said, smirking a little bit at the last bit.

"I never did that," Twilight and Hermione both denied at the same time, before looking at the other in surprise.

"Denial is the first showing of the truth," Harry said, while Spike and Rainbow Dash chuckled at the two.

"So, seeing as we are all out of the loop what is going on here," Hermione asked.

"I am not really sure myself, but I will tell you what I can," Twilight said.

"Since we have time, why don't you explain what has gone on since I left," Harry asked.

"That is well a long story, but I guess," Twilight said.

Twilight began telling Harry and Hermione what had happened since Harry had left. She started with what happened followed directly after and continued from there. She left out no details, knowing full well Harry could more than take it. Not because she knew his past, but rather Celestia had told her parts of it, showing how strong Harry was, and how strong Twilight could be as well.

Once Twilight was done, Rainbow Dash told her own story about what she had gone through. She talked about her life on the road, as well as the few friends she did meet like Gilda, a Griffin. And eventually realizing what she was looking for, which was Harry, was not possible to be found just by looking in their world. Afterwards she told about her return and then settling down in Pony Ville.

Harry could not help but feel the pains that he had felt those six years ago when was forced to watch his family disappear before his eye. But it was a more like a small cut, rather than a knife being driven into his heart. Rainbow Dash for most of this was cuddling in Harry's lap, more than happy that was even still possible. While she had grown to almost four times her former size, Harry had doubled in height and size so it was still possible.

"So Harry what happened to you during these last six years," Twilight asked.

"War, in short," Harry said sighing.

"War?" Twilight said in surprise.

"It never stopped did it," Rainbow Dash asked.

"What, you know about this?!" Twilight said in surprise.

"Yes she does, she knew about my early life, something I never felt right about telling you back then," Harry said, looking a little embarrassed.

"How did come she knows," Twilight asked.

"She was too stubborn to leave when I told Celestia about myself, and it was not till I told it did I realize how bad my past really was," Harry said, giving Rainbow Dash a friendly glare.

"Will you… tell me now," Twilight asked.

"No," Harry said, getting a frown from Twilight, "I will tell you later when we find our other friends. I don't want to repeat this more than once. I want to let my past out in one go rather than reliving it three or four times."

Twilight sighed but nodded, her past while painful, but she had never dealt with war till this point, "Okay but this better be good."

"Here if I don't tell you in a week, I will write out my entire life into a set of books for you to read," Harry said teasingly as he started running his fingers slowly through Rainbow Dash hair.

"Playing to my book loving side, nice move," Twilight said with a small smirk.

"You mean bookworm," Rainbow Dash said.

"I agree there," Spike said.

"Hay I am not a bookworm, I am just well studied," Twilight said defending herself.

"No, you are both. As am I," Hermione said, getting in a small jab.

"Great everyone is against me today," Twilight said with a small huff, but smiled none the less.

"Which brings us to the point of the matter, what shall we be doing today," Harry asked.

"Well I need to look for any information I can find about Luna, and or Nightmare Moon, as well as the Elements of Harmony. I might have a way to beat her and free Celestia, hopefully. Once that is done I need to do some checking on something that came up recently with her release," Twilight said.

"The stars, and one of them lighting up," Harry said.

"Yes," Twilight said.

"I see," Harry said before looking at Hermione and nodding, "Twilight I am going after this Nightmare Moon. I want you to check and see if you can find Sunset Shimmer."

"Wait why?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"While you have a good point, Hermione and I both have dealt with an actual magical battle before. We are currently the best equipped to face this Nightmare Moon down, while your are best equipped to find out more information on what is actually going on, and offering support," Harry said.

"But I don't want you risk yourself," Twilight said.

"Nor do I want you to be at risk either. But you have less experience with someone aiming to hurt or worse kill you than I do. If it gets to bad, I will retreat and wait for you, promise," Harry said, looking at both Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

Twilight glared at the ground before finally saying, "Fine, just return safely okay?"

"I will," Harry said reaching over and touching her hoof as he spoke again, "I did not defeat a Dark Lord, and face Death himself just to lose you a day after I found you again."

"Dark Lord, and Death?" Twilight said blinking, before finally shaking her head smiling, "Just get going you crazy boy, unless you want me to pin you down and forces this story out."

"Okays," Harry said before moving Rainbow Dash off his lap.

Standing up made Twilight realized just how tall Harry really was now. While he was not much taller than Celestia he still towered over any normal pony, as did Hermione. Harry gave them both a hug, as they moved towards the door, before stopping. Harry looked at Hermione and decided he needed to ask one last favor before they left.

"Twilight while you are doing this could you also keep your ears open for the names, Dan and Emma Granger. I am not sure how or where you might find them, but keep your ears open okay," Harry asked.

"Okay, but why?" Twilight asked confused.

Harry looked at Hermione, and gave a little sigh, "Death granted us each a favor. For me it was the ability to return here. For Hermione it was the return of her parents who were killed recently. He said it would not be in the way she wished, so my only current guess is that they are now ponies here."

"Well I never heard of any pony by that name, but I will look for you promise," Twilight said.

"Thank You, it means a lot to me," Hermione said kneeling down and hugging Twilight.

"Welcome," Twilight said.

Soon Harry and Hermione were off to the only location that might have answers about Celestia and Nightmare Moon. The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the Everfree Forest. Twilight left with Rainbow Dash and Spike back to Canterlot, they had a friend to locate. Their only hope was that each other's current quest worked out, for both of their sakes.

Twilight's task turned out to be easy enough for as soon as she and Rainbow Dash reached the castle gate they were met with an unexpected sight. In front of them was a pony they both knew very well. But she was not full of life, but instead looked dejected sorrowful. Her once bright and shining orange coat was now a dull and flat color orange which did not even stand out. And around her neck was a golden necklace with a blood red Crystal at the center.

"Sunset Shimmer, is that you?" Twilight asked in shock, and worry at her old friend's condition.

"Yes it is me, and I need your help," Sunset said, before fainting on the spot.

* * *

><p>( Espo here. Here is the second chapter, hope you have enjoyed and please review.<br>Now for those wondering about anything please PM me or leave a review with a request to reply.

Now Trixie and Blue Star will not be seen till later on in the story. Trixie will show in her normal episode location, for this story, if that is in order or not... well we shall see as I will be looking at the episodes to figure out what to use or leave out. Also Blue Star will appear in season 2.

Interesting note this chapter was originally part of chapter one, but I broke it up since it was a major change of pace. That being a change from Harry's world to MLP. Also I debated but decided to not leave it on a cliff hanger with Celestia being sealed reveal, but you got this one instead, for those who have seen the second film that necklace might ring a bell.

Lastly I will be putting this story on hold for about two weeks while I get around to watching Season 4 and both movies. I want to see just how Sunset Shimmer acts as well as other details on the mirror and that world.

With that in mind for those now wishing to kill me for this cliff hanger... bye / runs off /

Espo out )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight and Sunset

Twilight was watching Sunset Shimmer closely as Rainbow Dash flew about the room in a large circle. They had been here for nearly five hours now and Sunset Shimmer was still not showing any signs of waking up since she had faints yesterday. There was also that weird necklace around her neck.

"What is wrong with her," Rainbow Dash asked, finally not able to take the silence any longer.

"Not sure, the medical ponies are still going through the charts to see if they can find anything," Twilight said, which basically meant she did not know.

They had been at Canterlot for two days now. The first day, even though they wished to stay with their friend was actually spent helping Cadence keep the government running, and panic from setting in as news spread about Celestia's sealing in the sun, and Nightmare Moon's return. Even the normally calm and rock headed guards were worried, and nerves.

Thankfully nothing had drawn them away today allowing them to keep an eye on Sunset. But Twilight almost wished they had something to do. Just standing her watching while nice, only wore down their nerves and increased their worries and fears.

Rainbow Dash sighed and trotted over to the window and looked out of it. It had a great view of Canterlot, but it also had a view of Pony Ville and the Everfree forest where Harry and Hermione were currently. It was twisting her insides up to be stuck her unable to do anything at all to help her friend, like she knew she should be doing.

"Why does this have to happen," Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

"What?" Twilight asked glancing over at Rainbow Dash.

"Why does everything seem to keep falling apart right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight guessing lightly were Rainbow Dash was going with this said, "I don't really know, but at least for us it might be turning around."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and sighed, "It does not seem that way to me. We find each other, but then Nightmare Moon shows up and Celestia vanishes. Harry shows up, but with someone else who seems to like him, and then runs off with him to fight Nightmare Moon. And even when Sunset returns she is in a state that is not normal! Yet we are stuck here unable to help anyone of them, like I know we should!"

Twilight suppressed the urge to sigh or tell Rainbow off for yelling. While Rainbow was being more than a little hypocritical, she was not entirely incorrect either. They were stuck sitting this one out currently, and there was nothing either of them could do expect wait for something to happen. As it was she was not really sure what to say, to help sooth Rainbow Dash's nerves.

And so they waited, either with Sunset, or in a nearby room of the castle. Cadence would visit them from time to time, making sure they were okay, before heading off to deal with another matter. Soon it was the third day since Nightmare Moon had return when Sunset finally began to wake.

"You are finally awake!" Twilight nearly yelled in shock as she entered into the room that morning.

Sunset blinked looking a little confused, before she was found a blue blur headed towards her. It was suddenly halted revealing it to be a pony she had not seen in nearly six years. Rainbow Dash. But this was not the pressing matter for Sunset, it was something else.

"Where… where am I?" Sunset asked, slowly rolling over on the bed.

"Canterlot castle, north wing, main tower, first bedroom" Twilight said.

"I… well that is good to know," Sunset said after a few moments before smiling, "I am glad I am really back then."

"Well of course your back, I mean there is no other pony like you," Rainbow Dash said, landing by Twilight.

Sunset flinched a little bit, "Yeah… pony like me."

Twilight gave Rainbow a small glare not sure what she had said to get Sunset to react like that as she said, "How about you, Rainbow Dash, get some food. Once we have eaten then we can talk."

"Sure thing, just make sure she does not vanish on us," Rainbow Dash said before flying off down the halls to the kitchen.

"She is one to talk," Twilight said, before looking back at Sunset and smiling, "Either way it is good to have you back. Might I ask how are you feeling? Faint, or feeling sick at all? I know you slept for two days, but no pony could figure out why so I want to make sure you okay."

"Twilight calm down, I am just fine," Sunset said, giving Twilight a reassuring smiling.

"While I doubt that, we can talk more after breakfast. I am sure you are starving, and I have some great news I want to share as well," Twilight said, her smiling breaking out.

"It has been a long time since I last saw the smile, it must be great news," Sunset said.

Twilight moved up onto the bed and pulled Sunset into a hug, as she whispered, "Almost the best!"

Rainbow Dash returned a few moments alter with a large tray held between her hooves full of food. She carefully served up Twilight, and Sunset some, before helping herself to some of it. But soon after they began to eat, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, noticed that Sunset seemed to be looking at her food like it was teasing her.

"It is not poisoned," Rainbow Dash said.

"No it is not that… it just…" Sunset began, but was not sure how to explain it just yet.

"The food not to your liking? I can get something else if you want," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Sadly I doubt you can make anything that I would be willing to eat anymore," Sunset quietly said with a small frown forming.

"Well… if you want some meat I know a store that sells it," Rainbow Dash suggested finally with a small look of distain.

"Oh Celestia no… that is not what I mean," Sunset said quickly.

"And how do you know where to find meat to buy in Equestria? For that matter why would you think she would want some?!" Twilight asked, a little disturbed.

"Well, that is the only other type of food out there, besides our normal stuff. It is what Harry's kind normally eats. Also I get stuff for my friend Fluttershy on occasion, and she take care of some animals that eat meat. So… yeah," Rainbow Dash explained.

"I see," Twilight said filing that for stuff to ask Harry about later, before she turned to Sunset and asked, "So… why can't we make you something to eat?"

"Well I will explain once you're done," Sunset said finally.

Twilight nodded after a few moments, as she and Rainbow Dash ate slowly. They could not help but feel a little weird as they ate in front of Sunset. But Sunset did not even touch one bit of the food that had been offered her. Even as they finished Sunset, had only gotten out of bed to look out the window.

"So what has happened while I have been away," Sunset finally asked.

"Not as much as you would think" Twilight said, "Mostly it has been the same up till three days ago."

"I see, and then is why Celestia is sealed into the sun?" Sunset said.

"You know?" Twilight said a little surprised.

"I know the old Nightmare Moon Legend rather well seeing as I am a student of the sun, then again you were a student of the moon so I suppose that is your fault," Sunset said with a small smile.

"What do you mean by that," Twilight asked confused.

Sunset blinked and sighed, "Sorry I guess I should explain myself before I do something I will regret."

Twilight still confused said, "Okay."

"It began a little over three years ago, just before I vanished from this world. Studying an old book of legends I came across one about Starswirl the Bearded's defeat of the Sirens, casting them into another world so they might lose all their power. This story, I knew had at least some root in fact so I set out and began looking for its source." Sunset said

"Why did you not tell Celestia or myself about it," Twilight asked.

"I don't really remember why. Maybe I thought I might surprise you, or something else. Either way I got something better than the source, but an actually copy of his spell, and cast it. What happened next was surprising rather than being pulled into a portal, or a magical bubble I was teleported before the large mirror that was kept under lock and key in the castles treasure chamber. Next thing I knew I was seemly pushed into the mirror," Sunset explained.

"So that is why that mirror is held down there," Twilight said.

"Yes, indeed. Now the world I came to was a rather big surprise. At first glance I thought it was Harry's own world. It had other humans just like him, yet not. Their bodies were colored to match ponies. But the more I began learning about the world, and what it is like, the more I realized it was nothing but an illusion," Sunset said, sighing.

"Illusion?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, it was all fake. I met each and every one of our old group, and all were asking where I had been. I fell for the trick for a while, but soon I began to realize it was just fake. I soon began to see the world for what it really was, a trap, cell or prison. After all if a prisoner never realizes they are caged up why would they try and leave," Sunset said.

"So you left then, after figuring this out," Rainbow Dash said.

"Sadly no, you see an illusion no matter how powerful it may be is still just that. So in order to keep us locked up, the door was carefully hidden. It was about a year since I came into that world did I come across the Sirens that had been sealed into this world. Problem was I did not realize who they really were right away," Sunset said, her tone growing bitter.

Sunset took a few breaths to calm herself before continuing, "They befriend me and helped me from falling into despair. Then when I got my first good look at them did I realize what they were each wearing. A stone, that by all rights looked very similar to the one that had brought Harry to our world. They wove a story of woe based off what I had told them about Harry's world in my sad ramblings, and made it out like they were part of it."

"You didn't believe them right?" Twilight asked.

"Sadly I did, every word of it. I was growing desperate at this point, fearing I would never see anyone of you ever again, stuck in prison by my own fault for the rest of my life. I believed them, and then I did the stupidest thing ever, I agreed to take one of those stones, as they said it would allow me to find the door to Harry's world," Sunset said turning around, and showing them the necklace she was wearing.

"I take it that is just like theirs," Twilight said.

"Yes," Sunset said.

"We noticed it could not be removed at all from you," Rainbow Dash said.

"I know. This is the Siren's stone, it allows them to use their powerful magic. It basically allows me to feed and live off magic, but in order to make sure this can never be used from against them it becomes part of their being. But it also can only be used by a Sirens. So the moment I placed this necklace on, was the moment my life as a pony ended and my new life began as a siren. This means I can only live off of the magic of others, or if I want to really use powers, I need to feed off the magic that is given off from their emotions," Sunset said, before allowing herself to shift forms.

Her body rapidly grew in size, as her rear half was replace by a large fish like tail. Her main vanished and was replaced by a fin along her back. Only her upper body remained unchanged, outside the gem she was wearing which becoming part of her. Her face grew fierce yet sadder as her form finished its change. She was floating a few inches off the floor, and now Twilight could feel the gem she was wearing calling out for their magic.

"Whoa…," Twilight said, looking over Sunset, not really sure what else to say.

"I know I am ugly, and well anything but a pony, now," Sunset said covering her face in her fore hooves.

"You look rather cool to me actually," Rainbow Dash said, flying over to Sunset and began looking over her body.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Sunset grumbled out.

"No really you do look cool, besides you can fly and use magic now. So I now actually have a flying buddy," Rainbow Dash said, giving Sunset a huge surprising.

"I… well thanks I guess," Sunset finally managed to say.

"Well at least you can still take on a pony form right?" Twilight said.

"Well yes and no. While I can take the form of a pony, I am not sure how long I can maintain it as it draws from the magical power I have, and someday soon I will not be able to maintain it. Then I will be stuck like this," Sunset said.

"Can't we give you some of our magic," Twilight asked

"Well you could, but I am not sure if I can take your magic directly, or it has be from emotions," Sunset said, frowning.

"Well why not?" Twilight asked.

"Well I will explain with some more of my story," Sunset said, "Now from this moment I realizes who they were and avoided them carefully. But even then I realized they had been stuck there for over a thousand years. So what chance did I have of escaping? I was lucky in some ways that I became a Siren at that point as the world keeps one alive in it by feeding magic directly into their body. The Sirens normally used this magic up doing stuff around that fact world, but I instead stored it."

"How, all creatures have a limit," Twilight said confused.

"Not sirens. Their limit, if they have one, is impossibly high. So with this stored magic I began exploring the world and then one day, by accident I stumbled across the door back to this world. I did not know it at first as all I did was detect the faintest trace of magic, which did not come from the world itself. Soon though after a lot of testing I found the door, pushing a good chunk of my saved magic, I was able to force the door open and escape." Sunset said smiling a little bit.

"So did the other Sirens escape too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No I used more of my magic, and closed the portal before they could escape as well. It was at that point I realized I was in my pony form again, I thought that I was now safe and well free of their curse. Sadly this was not the truth as I soon took on the form before you. Fearing attacks from another pony I worked hard and quickly and soon found a way to return to pony form again, and thus left the castle and ran for help. But using so much magic and being awake for so long it well drained me and I fainted in front of you," Sunset said, looking a little embarrass about the last part as she finished her story.

"Well that does explain a lot. And since Sirens grow on hate and fighting I bet that had a little effect on how you act at times," Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so what about you? What has happened while I been gone, and when did you get back," Sunset asked looking over at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash began explaining what had happen since she had left, and later her return to Equestria. She then explained meeting back up with Twilight, and later the return of Nightmare Moon, Celestia disappearance, and finally Harry's return. It was at this point, Twilight and Rainbow Dash realized just why Harry wanted to wait to retell his whole story. While theirs were nowhere near as insane as his seemed to be, they still took up a lot of time and energy to tell them.

"So where is Harry now," Sunset asked once Rainbow Dash was done talking.

"In the Everfree Forest checking out the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters," Twilight said.

"Shouldn't we go after him then, that place is dangerous," Sunset floating up and heading towards the door.

Twilight stopped Sunset, by grabbing her tail with magic. Pushing Sunset back down to where she was before Twilight smiled and shook her head.

"Harry will be just fine, also you cannot go out as you are currently," Twilight said.

"But…" Sunset began but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"We are all worried about him. But he wanted us to make sure you were okay. So our first job is getting you back up to full, then if he is not back by then we are going after him. Promise or no," Rainbow Dash said.

"And how long will you wait then," Sunset asked.

"Till tomorrow," Twilight said with a small smirk, "Because I am going to make sure you have the best care!"

Sunset smiled, and let out a small chuckle at this. All her worries and fears had vanished once her friends accepted who she now was. It did not matter to them if he was a Siren, or a pony, she was still their close friend and nothing would change that. So for the rest of the day, they set about seeing just how Sunset's new powers and body worked. They tested giving her their magic, or her taking it. And just how powerful she was really now. It was closing in on noon time when Twilight heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. Cadence it seemed have a letter from Harry.

Twilight took at once knocking the door open more than she should have revealing Sunset to Cadence. The reaction, and the time it took to convince Cadence Sunset was not a threat, and what had happened left Twilight with quite the headache. It was closing on dinner time before she was finally able to open the letter and read what was written by Harry.

'Dear Twilight, and Rainbow Dash.

I have come to the Castle of the Pony Sisters but found it in ruins. We have found very little information so far. But something is hiding here, and not like a secret room, but rather a magical presence and a powerful one at that. We are going to investigate further, but we need your help.

We have found Celestia old diary and it tells how Luna and her fought long ago, and using how she used the Elements of Harmony to later than seal Luna into the moon. We believe these Elements are the keys to not only freeing Celestia, but also saving Luna from her hate and anger. So we need you to find out as much as possible about these Elements of Harmony.

Once you have that information, and you know Shim is safe. Hurry to the castle, were we will be waiting. Also be careful, the path is the safest route, but the forest creatures might give you some problems.

Love Harry

PS: if you wondering how I got this to you, I teleported back to Pony Ville and gave to the mail pony.'

Twilight chucked a little as she reread the letter a few more times before passing it over to Rainbow Dash for her and Sunset to read. She then quickly left the room to go in search for her Legends Reference book. Rounding up Spike into helping her soon was going through the massive Library that the Canterlot Castle held.

She spent nearly three hours looking through the library. No book was too long or short for her not to check them. Till finally she came across to books they would help her. The first was the book on legends, and old mare's tails. The second book was more of a reference guild to all know artifact both real and legendary based.

She soon returned to the room and found the others eating dinner, reminding her very quickly they had not eaten anything for lunch at all. While eating Twilight explained what she had found out so far. And what her plan was tomorrow. After making sure Sunset was safe at the castle, she would head down to Pony Ville with Rainbow Dash, then make her way to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters from there.

Sunset wanted to go as well, but her new form would make this hard since they did not know enough just yet. As such, in the end, she would travel with them only part way, and then she would be remaining at the Library with Spike. It was the only place Twilight felt might be safe for them outside Canterlot Castle till they finally returned. Sunset agreed reluctantly she wanted to travel with them all the way, but if her new form was found out right now it might cause another panic. The others and Sunset all agreed this would be a bad thing right now.

Once dinner was over the group of four made their way back down to Pony Ville where they planned on spending the night. They were soon happily in beds at the Pony Ville Library. Spike was actually in a room to himself, while the others had gathered three beds, placing them together for one later bed to sleep on. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset all curled up onto the beds and were soon asleep.

The next morning as Twilight and Rainbow Dash got ready quickly. Making sure Spike knew about Sunset condition and a few other things they set off. As they walked towards the edge of town they were blocked by two other ponies, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Now where do you think you're going," Applejack asked.

"To help a friend," twilight said.

"You mean your friend who has gone into the Everfree forest, right," Applejack said with a small smirk.

"Okay yes, we are going to see him. He found something that might be useful in releasing Princess Celestia from the sun," Twilight said.

"I see. Well in that case count me and Fluttershy in," Applejack said.

"Both of you," Twilight said in surprise, getting a nod from both Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Both Fluttershy and myself have been piecing together what has been going on. And we want to help, besides we are the two ponies who live the closest to the Everfree forest, so we know more about it than most," Applejack explained.

"She does have a point, the Apple family was the first family to settle here, and Fluttershy's way with animals would be a lot of help," Rainbow Dash said after a few moments of thought.

"Well I guess it would be nice to have some help," Twilight said, before smiling, "Just try and keep up okay?"

"If it comes to a race, you might want think about that yourself," Applejack said.

"What race?" a pink pony suddenly said appearing behind Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie what are you doing here," Applejack said surprised jumping away from the pink mare.

"Saw Twilight and knew she would be up to something fun so I thought I would join in," Pinkie said.

"We are going into the Everfree forest, that is not a fun place Pinkie," Fluttershy said.

"Mmm, that is true, but you are going to be meeting your friend and I love making new friends, so I might as well join you anyway," Pinkie said, bouncing about.

Twilight tried to think of a reason how that did not make sense, but couldn't. Besides seeing how the pink mare acted, Twilight very much doubt she would be able to persuade her to change her mind.

"You know we should bring one more pony along and I know just the one," Pinkie Pie said before disappearing down the street.

Twilight blinked and looked at the others, "Is she always so…"

"Crazy, fun loving, and spontaneous, yes," Applejack said before turning to head down the road, "well let's get moving Pinkie will probably meet us at the edge of the forest."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "I am not sure how she does it, but she can be anywhere at any time it seems. She is the fastest pony I know, and that is saying something."

Twilight nodded, as the group moved out. The walk was an easy one as the path was well worn. They placed Applejack's home, then passed Fluttershy's own house. Within minutes they were standing in front of a massive forest. It was filled with magic, yet the magic did not feel like the rest of Equestria, this magic was wild and untamed.

"This place is not nature, none of it," Applejack said, looking at the forest.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"The animals and plants take care of themselves," Fluttershy said looking confused.

"And weather happens of its own accord so even the clouds move," Rainbow Dash said sounding a little less disturbed about this idea than the others did.

"I see, well this is the place we will have to go through," Twilight said, before noticing Rainbow Dash was looking at the forest with an intense look of study.

"Something wrong Rainbow Dash," Twilight asked.

"It is so much like Harry's home world," Rainbow Dash spoke quietly.

Everypony looked at Rainbow Dash in shock. That very idea was strange and had to be untrue. But Twilight, was guessing this was probably a lot truer than she wanted to believe. A world with uncontrolled forces seemed a place ripe for war. It would also explain why Harry did not sound too worried in his letter, this was probably easy stuff to deal with.

"Well what are you four waiting for, we need to get in there and help your friend," another voice said causing Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to spin around.

"Rarity what are you doing here," Applejack asked rather confused.

"Pinkie Pie said I was needed for an adventure, and she would not take no for an answer. So I was dragged out here without any of my good adventuring gear," Rarity said, looking annoyed as Pinkie bounced towards the forest.

"I see, well I guess you might be of some help," Applejack said, though she did not look like she really believed that.

"Every pony will need to take part in this," Pinkie said, looking at the group.

"And why do you think that?" Twilight asked.

"I just know, I am not sure how. Either way let's go," Pinkie said before bouncing off into the woods.

"Don't think about her logic too much. Even if she may not act it she is a lot smart than she looks, and also seems to know details before they happened. If she says we will need Rarity, then I will believe her," Applejack said, noticing Twilight dumbfounded look.

"Okay," Twilight said a little uncertain.

With this the group of six made their way into the forest. The path itself was actually well kept, and it was not until they reached a fork in the path did this change. One path led to one of the local ponies who was not to well know, or liked in town. The other path which got rapidly worse led towards the castle. They moved along, and it got darker and darker still with each passing moment as the trees grew thicker above their heads blocking out all of the sunlight.

"If there was any place that Nightmare Moon would be right now, here seems to be it," Twilight commented.

"You mean that Alicorn that appeared during the celebration?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes, that is her," Twilight said.

"She looks like a fun pony to be with," Pinkie said, causing the others to look at her in shock.

"What are you talking about, she sealed Princess Celestia in the Sun!" Twilight nearly yelled out.

"No she didn't, otherwise she would not have asked what we meant by our princess." Pinkie stated.

"I… well she does have a point there," Applejack admitted.

"Oh please not you too," Twilight said, glancing at Applejack.

"Well how else do you explain her behavior? I mean in all honesty, she did seemed surprised by what you called her," Applejack pointed out.

"Well… I guess you have a point there," Twilight admitted after a few moments of thought.

"If anything, I think she looked rather unhappy and sad," Pinkie said, looking surprisingly thoughtful.

"Okay now I know that did not happen, if anything she had the look of somepony ready to rule all other ponies," Twilight said.

"Did you look at her eyes though? I mean you had a similar look when you can here. Your eyes were full of sadness, tiring pain, and anger," Pinkie asked, looking at Twilight.

Twilight flinched as did Rainbow Dash at this. Pinkie Pie was rapidly turning into the most observant one of the group, which was kind of scary to say the least. The other three were looking at Twilight now in a little bit of surprise at this. Twilight looked away from the group now a little afraid to make eye contact with them.

"I... well I did not look into them," Twilight finally admitted.

"So what made you change," Pinkie asked, "I know a good laugh always brings out the best in a pony!"

"Well, let's just say I found something very precious to my heart again," Twilight said, stealing a quick glance over at Rainbow Dash.

"That is great, friends are just as good for bringing smiles out," Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight nodded in agreement, glad that none of the others had pushed the subject as they moved along. Finally they came out of the woods, as the clouds began to part above them revealing a massive castle. It looked to be in complete ruins, falling down and in bad disrepair. Twilight could not help but feel it might not be that safe to enter the building, but that is where Harry and Hermione was currently.

They crossed the bridge and were soon inside the castles main courtyard. They moved forward deeper into it keeping their eyes and ears open for anything that might be waiting for them. The castle itself now that they could look at it, was in surprisingly good shape. Banners hung from the walls, a few papers moved about rooms with small gusts of wind. Finally they came to the throne room where waiting for them was one Nightmare Moon.

"So you have finally come," Nightmare Moon said, standing up on the raised dais which held twin thrones.

"Where is Harry and Hermione," Twilight asked, looking at Nightmare Moon in shock having expected to find Harry and Hermione by this point.

"They are just fine, they are fetching some things for me, for you to use," Nightmare Moon said.

"And why do you expect us to use something for you?" Twilight demanded.

The others by this point were looking at Nightmare Moon closely as if expecting an attack. But none came, if anything Nightmare Moon looked completely calm, unwilling to start a fight.

"Because what you are doing is not for me, but for Equestria itself. You see my sister as wise as she maybe be does make mistake at times. Now I need your help to undo the sealing she placed on herself," Nightmare Moon said.

"Why should I believe you," Twilight asked as two figures moved out of the doors on either side of the dais.

"Because we do," Harry said, carrying a small sack on his back.

"What?" Twilight and the others said confused.

"I think I should explain, my name is Princess Luna, Daughter of the Moon. Not Nightmare Moon like you seem to believe. And I wish to bring my sister Princess Celestia back home to rule Equestria together like we should have done over a thousand years ago," Luna said, causing the group of six to look at her in shock.

"Can… somepony please fill me in one what the hay is going on here," Applejack said.

Harry chuckled, "I will do that. You see nearly a thousand years ago Princess Luna and Celestia ruled Equestria. One ruling during the day, and the other at night, together they kept Harmony for all the ponies who lived here. But because of how they ruled, Luna began losing favor among the ponies and soon she began losing faith that she was even loved. Their very way of ruling ways also forcing the sisters apart till finally one day everything fell apart."

"It was a fight this world has only seen a few times before. I fought my sister, believing her to be the cause of all my pain and suffering. In the end my sister, not wanting to harm me anymore than possible used the Elements of Harmony to seal me in the moon. It took many years, but I finally came to terms with what really being happening. But the damage had already been done, and I was stuck with my punishment," Luna said.

"Finally a thousand years later, she was to return. She wished to talk with her sister, but things did not go according to plan. It seemed her sister, after getting her letter from you Twilight had come to this castle and gathered up the Elements of Harmony, preparing to seal her sister again if she should escape. The unfortunate fact of the matter is she was no longer a wielder of the elements, and in when she tried to use them, seeing Nightmare escape she somehow sealed herself instead," Harry explained.

"How do you know all that when nopony was with Celestia when she vanished," Twilight accused.

"Well simple logic really. If Celestia was sure that her sister would return and a fight would break out she would use what worked last time. But the she vanished so our only guess is the Elements somehow backfired and sealed her instead of keeping Luna sealed," Hermione explained.

"That does make some sense," Applejack said finally.

"And I believe them," Rainbow Dash said.

"What are you crazy? They could be lying, just making all this stuff up to get us off guard," Rarity said.

"No I am not, and I know Harry would never betray his friend, he is too loyal to allow that," Rainbow Dash said.

"And why would he lie to us if they wanted us to bring Celestia back," Applejack asked.

Rarity looked a little taken aback by the two's willingness to believe what they just heard. But she supposed that if they believed that, and she might as well give the story a little bit of faith as well. Twilight, on the other hand was looking at Harry closely, but as they locked eyes she saw something in his eyes she had not seen in them in a long time, hope.

"Okay, I believe you," Twilight said.

"So I am guessing we now use the Elements of Harmony to bring back the princess with some super amazing magic," Pinkie said.

"Well… yes actually that is what I would like you to do. You see, from what I have found out in my own time, and what Harry has told me. You six are the new controllers of the Elements of Harmony. Rarity you are Generosity, Pinkie Pie is laughter, and Fluttershy is kindness." Luna said walking over to the group slowly as Harry came over with the bag.

"Applejack Honesty is the Element you control, and Rainbow Dash loyalty is what you strive to uphold. Lastly the Element of magic belongs to Twilight," Harry said before opening the bag revealing large crystals, the glowed with magical power.

"Are you sure about this," Twilight asked, looking at the gems in shock and awe.

"Yes, were are. Pinkie Pie has always been trying to get ponies to laugh. Rarity's generosity was displayed greatly when she helped provide blankets for those in need, even her best works. And Fluttershy was willing to comfort and help any pony in need. Applejack you can see the honesty in anyone, and Rainbow Dash while you may sometime struggle with it, you will always help your friends even if it means giving up all you have," Harry said as he carefully passed each of the gems.

"And what about me?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I think Celestia number one student and most magically powerful of all known Unicorns can guess why she is the Element of Magic," Harry said, with a small smirk.

"This is so cool!" Pinkie said looking at the gem in amazement.

"Now it is time to try and use them. Focus your magic and everything you are into the gems, if this works we shall see Celestia before us soon enough," Luna said.

"But we don't have magic," Fluttershy said, looking at the group.

"Everypony has magic within them, no matter if they are Unicorns, Earth pony, or Pegasus. Just trust in yourself, and it will work," Luna said.

Each of the six nodded and began doing what they could, it was not until Twilight push some of her own magic into her element did they get a surprising reaction. Magic pulsed out form Twilight's own element causing the others to grow brightly. The elements then became blinding lights as they reformed. Each one went from a large gem, to golden necklace with a crystal gem set in the center. The crystals matched the cutie to the pony it belonged.

The Element grew brighter as from them came a rainbow wave of energy. It built spinning in the air before shooting off towards the sun overhead. It impacted into the sun, and began engulfing it. Harry, Hermione, and Luna all felt this was going to work, till suddenly the energy was seemingly was blasted away from the sun. The energy then was forced back down towards everyone, in a increasingly powerful wave.

Harry moved to try and stop this blast, but it was too late as it reached the group of six. Harry was thrown back by the impact, as where each of the six ponies. Hermione and Luna closed and covered their eyes best they could, as a flash of light filled the room.

When everyone was finally able to see again, they realized the release had failed. Harry made sure they were okay as one question filled their minds. What now?


	4. Chapter 4

( Poll is in, and by a rather large lead, between the poll and comments. Keeping Celestia sealed was chosen. Now while I did not end up choosing this idea because of the poll it was none the less picked. As such I changed the ending of the previous chapter. I know not everyone wanted this, but I do feel I can work it with my current plot better. Hope you enjoy and review if possible. Espo out )

Chapter 4

For most ponies, life in Pony Ville was a simple one. Things happened, and nopony worried about it. They knew everypony in town, and normally why something happened. But the recent events had changed all that. Now they were about to create and angry herd, but still they were rather confused and looking for answers.

The first of these things was Princess Luna had returned while Princess Celestia was sealed. She had not tried to replace Princess Celestia though, if anything she just took her old night duties and tied to learn about this world. There were so many things that had changed since she had last been about the world. The biggest change was the massive cities which were flooded with ponies of every shape can color possible. The advances in machines was staggering as well.

But worse than her lack of knowledge in modern discoveries, was her lacking knowledge of culture. Before, those that would be considered common ponies would never get close to the royalty. Nor would it be the other way around. Now those of both sides would talk and be friends, nor did they speak in the Royal Voice either.

Luna though could understand the change in how the two groups would interact. Celestia was probably the key to this change, as without Luna around to keep her company she needs somepony else to fill that void. And the Royalty was a little stuffy to provide that. True not all ponies followed this idea, but most did.

The second thing was the two new 'humans' living in Pony Ville Library, not to mention the Siren that was rumored to be around the town. The humans were viewed as a curiosity, not only did they lack fur like dragons, but they also commanded powerful magic. More than few ponies passed the library just to see them at the house.

Harry was not really surprised by this, nor was Hermione. They knew more than well what it was like to be the center of a mystery. Though there was a few more mystery's seen about Pony Ville. Rainbow Dash was acting a great deal differently than before. Twilight had moved into town, and Pinkie Pie had yet to throw another party. Nopony knew why, but more than a few were pretty keen on finding out why.

Harry though as the time passed, was dealing something even more bothering than stares. Nightmares of his past would bug him nearly every night. He would be forced to watch some of his worst memories when he least expect them. The one that reoccurred the most was when he had been forced to leave Rainbow Dash and the others the first time.

It was three weeks after showing up he finally did not just go to bed, but rather sat on one of the balconies looking at the star filled sky. He was by himself at the moment, not he wished it this way but it was the only way for him to think about his life and try and come to terms with it. So much had happened since he had last been here, so many dark or evil enemies that he had been forced to fight. Even after defeating the darkness he was tainted lightly by it, he was more of a warrior than a peace maker and could not be even called incident before.

Though, Harry was not pure, nor truly part of the light, or innocent like those that lived here to begin with. He had dealt with hate, and distrust ever since he could remember but till near the end of his fourth he tried to never let it affect him. Sure he had killed twice by that time, Quirrell, and the Young Riddle, but still, those were things he had to do just to try and live.

Still they were dark, and should have affected him on some level. But it was the fourth year that things really took a turn for the worst. Voldemort returned, and he watched a friend die right in front of him. His defense were weaken still by Umbridge during his fifth year not to mention he watched is Godfather killed in front of him, then the world just fell apart. Sixth year many attacks were happening both inside and outside the school, before finally Dumbledore was killed.

In the last year, Harry could only watch as the Magical World was torn apart and left as a pervert form of itself. His best friend, since his first year, abandon them since they were always stuck on the run. He returned thankfully in time, but it was still not the same. Harry then remembered the Battle of Hogwarts, so many live lost, some of them his close friends. And for what, the blind ambitions of a man who could not even what he truly said.

But at least, this world had not been effected by the darkness, at least not yet. Sure there was darkness, but it was but as a day time shadow compares to the pitch blackness of night. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, even Sunset Shimmer had only ever dealt with a small fraction of the darkness he had, their purity was almost perfect.

Harry sighed and held in his hand the stone that had brought him back, the very stone that had started all this pain. The Sorcerer Stone, later remade into this piece that drove Harry's will to return to safety.

"The past is dark," A voice said, behind Harry.

Harry, had his wand out and pointed at the speaker in a moment, but he relaxed at seeing who it was, "Luna you should not sneak up on me."

"Yes, I can see that," Luna said, as Harry lowered his wand.

"So what brings you down from Canterlot," Harry asked.

"Your Dark thought and dreams, as I am the Princess of the Night, it is my duty to watch those that dream and help them," Luna explained.

"Sadly I don't think there isn't much you can do to help. Those are not just dreams, but memories of my old life. Fear, and hidden darkness that does not so easily removed, or dealt with," Harry said sitting back down.

"Yes, you are like me," Luna said slightly sadly.

"You mean, we have been marked by the darkness," Harry said after a few moments thought.

"Yes, you more so than me I am sad to say. You have gone through, and fought more in your eighteen years of life, than most soldiers do in a lifetime," Luna said looking at Harry with a respect in her eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I do not wish to have it. I wish I could have stayed here, been with the family that loved me," Harry said.

"Then you wish Hermione was stuck back in her world, doomed to death by a madman," Luna said.

"What?!" Harry said angry glaring at Luna this time.

"Calm down Harry, you know it is true, that is what would have happened if you had stayed here. Instead of returning to your world fighting back and beating the wizard Voldemort, it would have fallen. You saved it though, and saved your closest friend from the darkness as well," Luna explained.

Harry felt like a small knife had stabbed his heart as he realized just what it would have mean to stay here. Sighing he felt small tears forming, she was right of course. Staying here would have meant the death, or worse of his closest friend.

"Your right," Harry said sadly.

"I know, but you should not dwell on what could have happened had you not returned. After all you could not have known. Besides you have fought of a darkness that made King Sombra, and Discord look like mere School Yard Bullies. And yet, the only darkness you have within you is regret and memories," Luna said with a small smile, "you have done something even Celestia and myself would have found hard to do."

"Thank for the complement but it does not help me too much sadly," Harry said, with a sad chuckle.

"No, I can see that. But I do know what you need," Luna said walking over by him.

"And what is that," Harry asked, looking at her.

"Your family needs to be returned and the bond restored between you. Once that is done, you shall very likely be free from the past, as will they," Luna said.

"Sadly to in our group are still missing, Trixie, and Bluestar," Harry said.

"Yes I know, and I am working on locating them, and Hermione's parents. But it is slow going there are millions of minds for me to visit," Luna said with a sad smile.

"I understand fully," Harry said, sadly.

"I will give you some help still, while I cannot form the bonds you used to have. I can form a smaller one that will help ease the pain and fear you feel," Luna said, looking out over the Village.

"What… how?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"My powers over dreams allow me a great deal of control over the mind. I can connect my mind to yours, but also connect yours with others as well.

"Who would you connect me with," Harry asked.

"Rainbow Dash, she is the only pony that knows you and your darkness well enough to deal with it," Luna answered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"Yes, only she can do this. Twilight while she seems strong, has never dealt with true darkness before, these dreams would overwhelm her in moments. Sunset Shimmer's mind is still too unstable thanks to her own fears. This leaves Rainbow Dash, she knows the darkness you face, and is still mentally stable after she faced down Twilight and Sunset Shimmer," Luna explained.

"Will she agree to this," Harry asked, glancing at Luna again.

"I believe she will, while they could not use the Elements of Harmony to free my sister, they still could use them. And her Loyalty to you is greater than any pony's I have ever seen," Luna said.

"That bad?" Harry said, with a small chuckle.

"Jokes aside, yes. She cares and loves you more than you would ever believe," Luna said.

Harry smiled a little at this, saying, "I am still not sure what I did to earn this kind of loyalty from her."

"It is hard to say, but…" Luna began till they heard Rainbow Dash speaking behind them.

"You were my first true friend," Rainbow Dash said, from the doorway looking a little sadden and embarrassed at spying on the two of them.

"Rainbow Dash, how long have you been standing there," Harry asked in surprise

"Well I have been watching you since you came out here," Rainbow Dash said.

Harry chuckled, "Just like me, cannot keep your muzzle out of other people business when you are worried for them."

Rainbow Dash nodded walking over, Harry picked up and gave her a hug. He was not mad or worried she had been listening in, just glad she had not surprised him like Luna had. He set her down in his lap and slowly began petting her mane, and rubbing right between her wings. She shivered and gave out a light moan of joy, causing him to smile.

"So, since you heard us, then you have an answer for my question," Luna said.

"To link Harry's and my mind, yes I would do it for him any day," Rainbow Dash said, looking at Luna.

"Are you sure, I have seen his dreams. These nightmares are not for the weak or faint of heart. They are not some old mare's tail about fake ponies, these are his memories and fears you will be facing. And it will be your job to help him, not only keep his nightmares at bay, but face them with him should this fail," Luna warned, looking into Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"Yes I am sure," Rainbow Dash said simply.

Luna was a little surprised by how calm and matter effect Rainbow Dash said this. She did not say how good she would be, or even boast. But it made Luna hopeful Rainbow Dash actually was taking this seriously and hopefully understood what was really been asked. Then again, she might just be willing to do anything for her friend even if it meant getting meant drowning a little till before she succeeded.

"Very well then. This bond will not be like your last one, it is stricter, and will only last for about a month or so at the most. Your minds will be connected rather tightly, to the point, with some work you could see out the others eyes, and feel what they feel if you chose," Luna explained.

"So we can taste what the other eats then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If you work with the bond yes. But the reason for this is that minds do not generally work well with one another on such a close level, but the bond forces them to basically force them like to parts of one mind rather than to separate ones. As such when one of you would fall asleep the other will as well, and wake when the other wakes," Luna said explaining the last part.

"So we are going to be mirroring each other," Harry said.

"Yes, but you must be careful. This bond has a few dangers. If you strength it too much from use, you will be able to feel what the other does at all times, even pain and pleasure. Mood swings, and other such things will begin affect you as well. The second and last danger is unlikely but still possible, that is swapping bodies fully if you somehow confuse the magic and meld you mind a little too much," Luna said as sternly as she could.

Rainbow Dash thought laughed, "I am not sure about you, but I think that would be awesome to spend a day in Harry's body."

"And be a male instead of a female," Harry teased.

"I… okay maybe not," Rainbow Dash said, getting a laugh from both Harry and Luna.

"Just wondering, but why would the bond fade, even if it got stronger?" Harry asked.

"The bond itself is supported and connected by my magic. So while the bond can get stronger, unless you one of you actively adds magic to the spell, it will only last for two months at best. I would also not recommend a longer time either, as there is a risk your personalities will blend a little bit as it is," Luna explained.

"I understand," Harry said.

"Same here… I think," Rainbow Dash said.

"Good, I can cast it tonight if you wish. Or we can wait till tomorrow if that would be better," Luna suggested.

"Tomorrow is okay with me," Harry said after a few moments.

"Not tonight?" Rainbow Dash said a little surprised.

"It would be better to warn and explain things to the others what we are doing first," Harry explained. Besides I have you here with me tonight."

Rainbow Dash gave him a smile, "Glad I am all you need."

Harry chuckled, and looked over at Luna, "Your night awaits you dear Princess. We will see you tomorrow."

Luna nodded before vanishing into the sky. Harry watched her leave, before looking down at Rainbow Dash, who cuddling up against him. Harry could not complain too much about this, as her body warmth and fur helped him stay warm as well.

As he looked at her though his mind drifted back to the time they had tried to free Celestia. Everything had been going perfectly then it had just failed with a powerful backlash of magic. Harry was just happy none of the six were hurt. They did not know what to do, after all what force could stop the Elements of Harmony?

Even Celestia, Luna at their most powerful were no match for them. Even the rumored God of Chaos, Discord, had been defeated many years ago by them. So by right there was no force that could defeat the elements. Harry blinked as he realized there was one such force that even all others had to yield to, Death.

But why would Death keep Celestia sealed. That alone made no sense as Celestia was immortal, or ageless as she nor Luna had lived through a blow that would have killed any other pony. That point was rather mute though.

"What is going on here," Harry said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking up at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"It must be something otherwise you would not have said something," Rainbow Dash pointed out as she sat up on his lap.

Harry nodded, rather happy she was so light as her hooves would be digging into his legs a little bit otherwise, "Yeah your right, it is something. And yet it might be nothing as well."

"Well tell me anyway," Rainbow Dash said.

"This might be a little too complicated for you," Harry decided to point out.

"I may not be as smart as Twilight, but I can understand more than you think," Rainbow Dash said bluntly.

"As you wish. It is just an idea, but it is possible Death is the one keeping the Elements of Harmony from working to free Celestia," Harry said.

"Why do you think that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All things have an end, which is the one law that can never be broken. Harmony, Chaos, you, even me shall all one day die. So it make sense then that Death could be the one blocking the Elements, he definitely has enough power to do it," Harry said.

"That makes sense I guess. But why would he do it then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. Probably something to do with Hermione or myself. Either that or I am way overthinking this, and being stupidly paranoid again," Harry said, sighing lightly.

"I see," Rainbow Dash said, looking thoughtful, or at least as thoughtful as she could.

"Yeah, I don't like the look of this. It seems my past might still be following me," Harry said, letting out a small groan of annoyance.

"Don't worry about it too much, you have us with you again, nothing can go wrong right?" Rainbow Dash said looking up at Harry her eyes meeting his own.

Harry really wanted to say that anything could go wrong, but he could not bring himself to say it. Not that he would be able to hide his worries and fears from her for much longer if he let their minds meld. But then again that could be a good thing, he over the last few years had withdrawn more and more, keeping those things to himself. It never helped him to much in the end, and only made Hermione and the others worry a little bit more.

Then again, he could not say it was going to be alright either, as it feel like he was lying to her. But he so wanted to believe it was going to be alright. That everything was going to just get better and there would be no more fighting. But how could he, when his entire life up till now was struggling just to gain his family back.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Rainbow Dash nearly yelled grabbing Harry's attention.

"What?" Harry said a little confused.

"You were not answering me, then you zoned out," Rainbow Dash said, jabbing her hoof into his chest a little harder than needed showing her annoyance rather clearly.

"Sorry, it just I am not sure I can believe everything will just be alright, not like I used to," Harry said, giving her a sadden look.

Rainbow Dash looked like she was about to say something then stopped. She knew just what he was feeling. It was a nagging worry, a fear that is was all going to fall apart. It was that same fear that kept her from ever going near Canterlot, ever trying to talk with any of their family.

Finally she spoke, "I know what you mean. But sometimes we just have a little faith it will. After all if we don't believe it can somehow can happen, then well how can we make it happen?"

Harry smiled a little at this, "you're wiser than you look."

"Hay my looks at just fine," Rainbow Dash said, jumping off him and striking a pose.

Harry laughed a little, "That is a pose for being cool, not smart silly."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Sure it is, twenty percent cooler as the same as twenty percent smarter."

Harry chuckled again, "Right."

"By the way, I have been wondering something. I know you said you would tell everypony about what happened, but why haven't you? Or for that matter why are you not writing a book about it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have decided on a better means to share with you my life. Hermione and I while talking about how best to write everything down remembered something that is rather helpful. It is called a Pensieve, it holds memories, and allows anyone to view them. But well, it is not a magical item that is easy to make, even in my own world the items are considered to be rather rare. The rune patterns required, take a great deal of time and magical energy to make correctly," Harry said.

"That seems way too complicated, why not just tell us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I might forget something. Plus then you and the others can share your own memories as well, or watch you triumphs again and again," Harry pointed out.

"Actually that would be rather cool," Rainbow Dash said, correcting herself.

Harry nodded, "It can be a little weird though, so I will help you and the others once we get it up and running."

"So how long with this take?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A year at best," Harry said, after a few moments of thought.

"A year…" Rainbow Dash said, "Well I guess the wait will be worth it."

Harry nodded before getting up, and went back into the building and off to his bed. Rainbow Dash joined him, and soon they were curled up in it and sleeping. To Harry's great relief he woke well rested the next morning, no nightmares having bugged him. Though when he awoke he found Rainbow Dash's snores were surprising loud for her size.

Harry smiled and got out of the bed and made his way through his morning routine before heading down for breakfast. Harry was glad though as he entered the kitchen he had brought Hermione with him for one other reason than being just his close friend. She had brought with her the bottomless bag, in which contained a lot of clothes for them to wear.

"Morning everyone," Harry said as he entered the kitchen, only to notice that no one was actually there.

"Huh, weird, must be up before everyone else," Harry said thoughtfully as he went to the fridge to find something to eat.

But as he opened the fridge he found not fruit, but meat. He looked at it in shock, before looking around and realizing he seemed to be back at the Dursley house. A coldness began slowly creeping through the house, as Harry realized he was about to be attacked by Dementors of all things. Harry reached for his wand, but it was nowhere to be found. A scream got his attention. And Harry took off out the front door, and saw Rainbow Dash pinned by a Dementor.

"Harry help me," Rainbow Dash said weakly as the Dementor lowered its hood.

"No, this is a dream. This is a dream!" Harry said stepping back, his mind finally putting the pieces together.

Then he sat bolt upright, gaspingly loudly as his body shook a little bit in fear. It was only a dream… no, another nightmare. Shaking his head, he allowed his breathing to slow to a normal level as he laid back down, and looked at the roof. He should have known it would one day happen, his friends from this world meeting their end in his own.

"I must be mentally disturbed," Harry said to himself, before chuckling, great now he was talking to himself.

Sighing, and moved a little bit he sat up again and looked about the room, and spotted Rainbow Dash sleeping at the foot of his bed. Leaning forward he carefully picked her up then laid back down with her by his side. She snuggled up against him, not once waking. Harry smiled, soon asleep again.

Rainbow Dash and Harry woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Rainbow Dash had been the first to wake, but curled up in Harry's arms her movements woke him soon as well. She was a little embarrassed and confused why she was where she was, at least till Harry explained what had happened last night. She forgave him, and soon they were headed down to get some food.

"So, sleep well you to?" Twilight asked, noticing the pair of them.

"Well, better than normal," Harry admitted.

"That is good to hear," Twilight said, while Hermione gave Harry a look of concern.

Twilight knew Harry had been not been sleeping well, but she did not know the reason just yet. Hermione on the other hand knew, or at least guessed the reason. Nightmares. These had been bugging her as well, maybe not on the same level as Harry, but still they would show up. Her only guess was because he kept a lot more bottled up than she did, something she planned on changing.

"Not staying out late then," Hermione asked.

"Well, actually we did, and talked a little with Luna," Harry said.

Twilight head spun towards him at that, she had had very little interaction with the Moon Princess herself so far. Not that she had not tried seeing as she knew a lot of things about the past, and a lot more magical spell than Celestia, but Luna had a lot of work to change public opinion. Not to mention finding their friends, and Hermione's family. And that did not even include the headache of Celestia getting sealed in the Sun.

"Why did she stop by," Twilight asked, as Spike, who was cooking, began serving up breakfast.

"She was making her nighttime rounds, and decided to stop by and help me with a few things I have been dealing with lately," Harry said.

"What things," Twilight asked.

Hermione decided to take this one, as Harry had decided to busy himself with Pancakes rather than answer.

"He is talking about some Nightmares he has been having, if I am guessing right," Hermione said, getting a nod and annoyed look from Harry.

"Nightmares, what about?" Twilight asked.

"My past," Harry said, before Hermione could since she was not going to let him get away with the silent act currently.

"You mean when you left us?" Twilight asked.

"Not just that, remember I don't like retelling my past. There are things in there that would be the stuff of nightmares if you just read about them, let alone saw or faced them," Harry said.

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"Where to even begin, I guess I could tell you about the dragons in my world," Harry said, getting Spikes attention at once.

"There are dragons in your world like me?" Spike asked jogging over to Harry.

"Yes and no. There are dragons, but they are not what you called smart. They are more like wild beasts. Now in my fourth year I had to steal a golden egg from one as part of a task in a tournament I got forced into. This dragon's head alone would fill this room, and its breath could reach outwards of forty or fifty feet. It was covered in thick scales that blocked most magic I could use, and covering its body were sharp spines," Harry explained.

"That is smaller than most dragons here," Twilight explained.

"Yes, but tell me would they try and kill you just for going near them?" Harry asked.

"Okay no, you got me there," Twilight admitted.

"Plus this was a nesting mother, and while the Golden egg was not part of the group of eggs she owned, she was not about to let me get near to remove it either," Harry said.

"Couldn't you just teleport and grab the egg, or teleport it to you," Twilight asked.

"Unfortunately no, I had to get the egg by distracting or beating the dragon something. That being said, I did neither and just out sped it while flying on my broom," Harry said, chuckling.

"You used a broom to fly," Twilight said confused, while Rainbow Dash looked to be trying to imaging the sight.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"That reminds me, why have you not started working on a journal yet about your past?" Twilight asked.

Hermione this time took over explaining what they would be trying to do. Twilight eyes widen as she began taking about how this could be used. And soon Hermione and Twilight were lost in a talk that well above Harry's level of understanding, let alone Spike's or Rainbow Dash's. As such they three soon left the pair alone to figure out their crazy ideas.

For the rest of the day, Harry decided to travel around town to find out what he could. Spike and Rainbow Dash were planning on staying with Sunset till he got back. Harry had heard a lot so far from Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash, but there was nothing like being out there. He traveled to the market, and then to the outer edges of the town, before coming back by Sweet Apple Acres. It was then he hit by a small pony that was moving rapidly somewhere, about the size Rainbow Dash had been he had first met her.

Harry nearly fell and looked at the little filly, "Whoa, you okay?"

"Owe, I am sorry," the Filly said, looking up at Harry and backed up a little in shock, "You're that human Applejack talks about."

"Yes I am, the name is Harry Potter, what is your name," Harry asked

"Apple Bloom," Apple Bloom said, smiling up at Harry.

Harry looked at the filly with slight interest, she had a tan body, with red mane and tail. A large bow was tied in her mane, and her eyes were wide with excitement. It also reminded Harry a lot of Rainbow Dash when she was younger.

"It is nice to meet you," Harry said kneeling down, as so he was not towering over her.

"Same here," Apple Bloom said staring at Harry still.

"It is not polite to stare," Harry said.

Apple Bloom blinked and looked down a little abashed, "sorry."

"It is okay, so anyway, what was with the big hurry," Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just on my way to see one of my friends is all," Apple Bloom said.

"Well then I guess I should let you be on your way. It would not be nice of me to keep your friend waiting longer than needed," Harry said, smiling.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Okays, I will see you later."

Harry noticed as she sped off, that she did not have her mark yet. It surprised Harry a little bit, but he supposed she was like Trixie when she was younger. Harry noticed another filly hidden on a nearby, she had pink fur and seemed to be watching Apple Bloom. But before he could move to get a better look, the filly vanished, revealing a blank flank as well.

"Well now, I have come across yet another small mystery, and this one is not life threatening. Well that is a nice change, but I think I will solve it later though. I better get back and see if Luna is around yet," Harry said, before heading back towards the Library.


End file.
